The Wrath of a New
by HypnotiqFire16
Summary: CHP11UP! WinryxEd. 'Winry...I'm sorry...' Ed cried as he put his hand to her bangs, letting them travel across her face until they met her cheeks, Stopping at her lips, 'But, I....' R&R! D
1. A New Beginning

**Note: Okay, this is the first chapter, so go easy on it. I promise though. It WILL get more intense and cooler and awesomer and everything else you want it to be! But in order for that, I kinda need to know what you all even want to see in this story, so R&R and I can make your dreams come true! LOL Neways, on with the FIC!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist...But if I did... OMG I WOULD ROCK!--and I would also be a man...Yeah, owning FMA, would totally bypass the whole having to be a Guy thing...LOL **

**_----------_**

"**_The First Encounter"_**

_'Humankind cannot gain anything, without first giving something in return,' we learned this the hard way. Giving everything we had to offer, to gain one._ Ed was lost in his thoughts, as he looked down at his right hand, clenching it into a fist.

He suddenly looked up at his brother when he heard him speak after a long moment of silence. "So, what do you think the colonel will say to you this time, Ed?"

Ed rolled his eyes at this comment. "I dunno." They were nearing the military Headquarters Gate entrance in East City, where Ed was unfortunately ordered to come for a meeting with Mustang. Of course, Ed and Al knew exactly why the colonel made this arrangement.

"He'll probably something like, _'Fullmetal, you took things too far in Lior. I sent you on a simple task, and you ended up destroying their whole government. Not to mention, you killed their prophet, Cornel-'"_

Ed's sarcasm was cut short, when a vehicle exploded right in front of them. "What the hell? Al, that was a military car!" Ed shouted to his brother over the sound of the explosion, and terrified townspeople.

A small crowd of people began to form near the flaming vehicle. All of them with an expression of utter shock and repulsion, except one.

It was a young girl, looking to be about Ed's age, with long, brown hair, up in a stylish ponytail. She was wearing a long, red dress that had a slit up the right side, with black high heels, and a black leather jacket. She was just glaring at the fire. And for a brief moment, a small grin traced across her slender face, and her dark blue eyes lit up,then she started walking away into a dark alley.

"Hmmm, a car blows up, and people are freaking out, except one. What seems to be the problem with that picture?" Ed exclaimed still staring after the girl.

"Yeah, that is strange. But do you really think it was her? We better report it back to the Colonel." Al stated solemnly, already knowing what his brother was going to say.

"No way, Al! C'mon, what are you thinking! Let's go after her, and find out what's up. Besides, if we bring her in, the colonel will owe us one. And if he owes us one, that means, he may bypass the lecture that's waiting for us about Lior!" Ed smirked as he rushed down the alley that the girl disappeared in.

"Ed! OOHH! Ed, wait up! You know the Colonel's going to be mad that you didn't follow his orders!" Al called after his brother as he rushed passed the crowd of gasping people still in shock about the car.

"Oh,like I care!That bastard had it comin' the way he treats me, honestly! Sometimes he acts like I'm his pet or something!Now hurry up, Al,before we lose her!" Ed shouted back behind him.

**_--------- _**

Soon enough, the two boys reached an intersection. "Umm, which way do you think she went?" Ed asked confused.

"Uh, well, I don't know. Maybe we could split up and-"

"No, there are four different ways to go, Al. There are only two of us. For all we know, she could've gone a completely different way. I guess this was all just a wild goose chase." Ed sighed and slumped down onto the ground.

Suddenly, they heard a rustling sound coming from the left alley. Then they heard a quiet whispering sound. "That's it Al! Let's go!" Ed's eager smile returned as he jumped up and ran down the left alley.

"Wait up!" Al called after him once again as they both took off in the direction of the sound.

Then, before they knew it, they were standing in the middle of a large area, surrounded by buildings, and shadows. It was about as big as a parking lot, and it was also really dark. They could still see, but barely.

But, what Ed was excited about was that there was only one way out, and they were standing in front of it. "Okay, come out! I know you're here! We followed you, plus there is no way out!" Ed shouted this enthusiastically.

Suddenly, a soft, gentle voice came from in front of them. But, because of the darkness, they couldn't see the source of the voice. "Well, well, well. Finally, I get to meet you two. The Elric boys I presume?"

Ed smiled for a second. "Yeah, so, you've heard of us? Well, maybe we've heard of you. Speaking of which who ARE you?" Ed asked indignantly.

"Oh, well I doubt it. But, I guess I COULD humor you. My name is, Laddawne. And, to answer your first question, yes, I've heard of you. Often actually. So, you're the Fullmetal Alchemist? I guess Envy WAS right. You are rather short."

Ed's face turned red at this notion, as he tried to contain his fury. As usual, it didn't quite work. "WHAT! I AM NOT SHORT! And besides, I'm STILL GROWING, YOU IDIOT!" Ed kind of calmed down after Al tried to sooth him.

She chuckled for a moment. "Yep, Envy told me about your temper, too." Then it clicked. Finally. After the second time she said it. "Wait, did you say, Envy?"

Laddawne stifled a brief giggle, which the boys found rather familiar. "Yeah, I did. It's not important, though. I met him one day; he told me how he knew the Fullmetal Alchemist, and blah, blah, blah. I stopped paying attention after the first ten minutes, so I don't know quite everything he said." She rolled her eyes then smiled once again.

"Anyways, now that we are past introductions, would one of you mind telling me why you are stalking me?" She asked as she walked closer.

Al was going to begin. "Well, we wanted to ask you about-"

"We wanted to find out why you blew up that military vehicle, and how?" Ed interrupted. Laddawne's face went cold. "Who says I did it?" Ed was taken aback by this statement.

_'I don't know why I didn't expect that.What wasI expecting her to do, confess? HA!'_ Ed thought.

"Well, you WERE the only one out of many to not freak out over it. And if it wasn't you, why did you come this way?" Ed stated using an accusatory tone. Laddawne chuckled again.

"Well, I'll save you boys the trouble of questioning and skip right to the point. Yes, I did do it. Why? Because for some strange reason SOMEONE told me to get your attention. So I did. Does that answer all of your questions?" Laddawne said, placing her hands on her hips.

"No, it doesn't! Who told you to distract me? Why? And HOW did you blow up that car? Are you an alchemist?" Ed shouted louder than he intended.

Laddawne sighed, "Ohh, Fullmetal. So young, yet so eager and full of questions. First of all, I just met you, and you're a dog of the military, so I refuse to tell you anything about WHY I had to do this, or who told me to."

A sly grin spread widely across her face. "However, I can tell you how I blew up that car." Laddawne lashed her hands out in the direction of Ed and Al.

"Al duck!" Ed tried to push him and his brother out of the way, until, "Ah, ah, ah. Not so fast! Edward,here issomething else you need to know... I **NEVER MISS**!"

Suddenly, Laddawne put her hands together in front of her, with her palms facing towards Ed, as he tried to run from the attack, cursing as he went.

Then, her hands suddenly started to turn a bright red/orange color, until… "AHHHH!" Ed fell to the ground in pain. "See, I told you." Laddawne began to make her way over to where Ed lay gripping his burned side in pain.

"You-bastard! How did you-What did you"- these questions swirled through Ed's mind, as he tried to spit out the right one.

Finally, Al's cries called Ed back to reality. "BROTHER! GET UP!" Ed snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the beautiful demon smiling down at him.

"What…are…you?" Ed struggled to stand up, but made his way over to his frightened brother. Yet again, Laddawne's gorgeous chuckles filled their ears. "Why Ed, haven't you figured it out yet? If I'm not human…Then…" She trailed off, hoping that Ed would finish the rest of her sentence.

"Then, you must be…A homunculus. Then that explains how you created those flames, and blew up the car. I get it now! You expand the molecules in the air, forming heat, which you then retract it to your hands. And by using pressure. Force it onto your opponents. But since you heated the area's air that surrounds you, you can't ever miss, since the flames will just form in your desired location, directed at your enemies' body heat." Ed inquired this as he readied his fighting stance.

Laddawne clapped a few times slowly. "Very good Ed. Now tell me, what the scientific way of explaining this is!" Suddenly Laddawne threw her hands out again, but this time instead of flames, it was-Lightening!

Ed then noticed that on each of her hands was the homonculi's "Symbol". Ed clapped his hands together, and then placed them on the ground. Suddenly, Ed and his brother were hidden behind a huge blockade of rock and dirt, this is what Ed calls a "Rock Block."

"Oh, do you think that a little bit of dirt is going to stop me?" Laddawne shouted right before Laddawne's lightening struck the Rock Block, and then the fort disappeared into a pile of smoke.

Before Laddawne could react in time, Ed then transmuted his automail into a handblade. He started charging at her, but suddenly, when he was not even two feet away, she jumped into the air then gracefully landing right behind Ed.

She whisked her hands out again and before the attack, she said calmly, "think fast." He flew across the arena and hit the wall face first. Before he could get up, she simply remarked, "Too slow."

Then readied herself again. Ed jumped to his feet and ripped off his jacket so he cold run faster. He then clapped his hands together, and threw them at the ground, baracading Laddawne with "Stone spikes."

"Ha, beat that one La"- Before Ed could finish, a long chain of flames made its way to Ed. Before he knew it, he was on the ground, burned on every inch of his body.

"OWW! Al, run!" Ed shouted this command to his brother. In response, Al stood where he was. "AL! GO!" Ed was getting angry, so he stood up once more and turned from his brother to face in front of him.

There she was, standing inches away from him. "Hmmm, gee Ed. I've seemed to forget which arm Envy said was the real one. So, let's try both!" Suddenly, without warning,she wrapped her hands around his right arm.

Then, right before their eyes, it blew up into a million pieces of bolts and nuts. _'Winry was NOT going to be happy about this one…'_ But to Ed's surprise, even though it WAS the metal one, it still hurt like hell!

He yelled out in pain, as he grabbed his right shoulder. "hmmm, well, now the next one!" Laddawne giggled for a moment then bent down to meet Ed's ear.

"Now you'll know, not to mess with me. I cannot be beaten. So if you value even one inch of yours or your brothers lives, then I suggest you leave now." Ed heard pain in her voice, she must be concealing it with anger and hate.

_That's why she is holding back-Wait. She's holding back? I can hardly beat her now! Let alone if she was actually trying!_'

I wonder…. Suddenly, Ed's stubbornness got the best of him. "No, I am NOT giving up! We've come too far, and suffered for too long to give up now! Especially to a girl!" Ed suddenly regretted these words, when he saw Laddawne's face tighten and her hands turned to fists.

"Alright, I warned you! But if you are that eager to die, then fine!" Laddawne began to thrust her hands at Ed, until a flash of flames hit her and threw her a few feet away.

Suddenly, a booming, yet familiar voice called out, "Ahh, Fullmetal. I was wondering wear you ran off to. As for you young lady, I should have you arrested. For destruction of a military vehicle and harassing my dog."

Of course Ed knew who it was. And he also didn't appreciate being called a dog. Especially HIS dog. But he was too weak and defenseless to fight about it now.

And surprisingly, only a few fights he has gotten into, have left him like this. He must admit, she was strong. Laddawne stared atthe manas she stood up. "Who, are you?" Was all she could muster.

The man grinned for a moment then replied, "I am Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang, but I am known as The Flame Alchemist." Laddawne's sly grin grew across her smug face once again.

"Oh really? Well, that's a dissapointment. I mean, I've heard so much about you, and now, well the rumors don't live up to expectations. I bettergo tell the others how your not as tough as everyone thinks. It figures, I mean, you are just a "Dog of the military."

Before she left, she gave Ed one final look, then stated, "This isn't over yet Fullmetal. The homonculus' you've met, aren't the only ones out there….There's three more now…That are even stronger than me...And pretty soon, looking to kick your ass!"

And with that said, Laddawne gracefully did a back flip high into the air and landed on the building above.

"Until next time." Was the last thing she said before disappearing into the evening sunset sky.

Ed sighed, then crawled over to his brother. "Whew, glad that's over with! Now we can focus on"- Ed was cut off by Mustang's minacing stare as he approached them, followed by Hawkeye, Hughs, Armstrong, and two other State alchemist Ed had never officially met before, but had seen frequently.

"Oh, um, hey Colonel." Mustang just stared at him. "You disobeyed a direct order Fullmetal. And you blew up a military vehicle. What were you thinking? Also, about Lior…"

Ed looked in shock. "I DID NOT blow up that stupid car! It was that girl, Laddawne! That was why I chased her here in the first place." Ed tried to explain.

The Colonel looked dumbstruck. "I am very ashamed of you, Fullmetal. Blaming a beautiful young girl like her. And by the way, how do you expect me to believe that when you are as reckless as ever?"

The colonel began to grin knowing how much Ed hated lectures, adn so he decided to pour it on... (That means lecture more,and nag him and question him, it's a payback thing.)

"...Plus, even if you DIDN't blow up that military vehicle, you still DID destroy half of Lior, along with KILLING their prophet Cornello. How do you explain that one Edward Elric?"

Mustang questioned as he continued to lecture him on responsibility. Ed finally gave up on proving his innocence, and fell over backwards preparing himself for a long speech from Mustang. _'Oh, this is going to be a looong afternoon.'_ Ed thought as he looked up at his brother and smiled. _'But I'm gladyour here, Al...'_

**_----------_**

**See, I don't really do cliff hangers. Well…at least not on the first chapter…Look okay, I know this chapter sucked! But the next ones won't it's just that I HAD to start the story off SOMEHOW! So sue me! LOL Neways, **

**Love always,**

**To those who review,**

**We salute you,**

**-Shelby**

**P.S **

**PLEAZE REVIEW ME! I need to know how bad this chapter REALLY sucked!**

**Poll:**

**1.Which main character is your favorite? (out of the guys.)**

**2.Which couples do you like if any? (Good guys or Bad guys.) name two.**

**3.Who is your favorite bad guy?**

**4.Who is your favorite female good guy character?**

**5.Do you like my story so far? (Be honest!)**

**6.Do you think Ed is as hot as I do!**

**7.Are you sad that the show is over?**

**8.Do you think that this story will turn out bad or good?**

**If you were man enough to review, thank you! I will be sure to think of someway to repay you awesome, polite people: )**


	2. Reunion in Resembool

**Well, this isn't the most exciting chapters, but I had to have it because, ur, well, I can't tell ya right now, so just read it and the next chapter you'll find out why… ENJOY: )**

_**Oo-X-oO**_

"**_Reunion in Resembool"_**

Mustang stared out of the window for a moment before turning towards the Elrics, as they patiently waited for him to give them their next assignment. "Hmmm, so, Edward, about Lior"- The colonel was cut off by the furious yells coming from the other side of the room,

**"WHAT! After ALL that we've been through in the past 3 weeks, and you are STILL not over that? It was an accident, and by the way, I DID NOT kill their "Famous" prophet! He, um,** COUGH, COUGH **just, died..."**

It was obviously Ed's shouts that were being herd throughout the building.

"Ed, calm down. Now, don't try to lie to me because I advise you, I am _**NOT**_ stupid. So, Cornello just "dropped dead," huh? Sounds interesting, compared to the thousands of witnesses that claim that **_YOU_** did it."

Mustang was determined to make his point, but even more determined to prove Ed wrong.

**"OOHHH! Look, they just said that 'cause their famous prophet died, and they had no on to blame!"** Ed shouted this even louder than before, knowing that he was **_NOT_** going to win this fight.

"Ohhh, Mustang, let's just drop it. It over and done with. The old bastard was gonna die soon anyways. So, what's our next assignment?"

The colonel could tell that Ed was eager to get out of East city and into Resembool for repairs, as soon as possible. So, for once, he went easy on Ed…

"Okay, fine. I'll drop it-**For now**. But anyways, your next assignment will be to investigate the mysterious disappearances going on near a town called, Dublith."

Ed looked up at Mustang, with his face full of curiosity. "Wait, that was where teacher used to live until coming to Resembool, right, Al?" Al looked down at his brother trying to remember.

"Yes, I think so. We may see her there. But, anyways, thank you, Colonel. We have to go back to Resembool so that our mechanic can fix Ed. By the way, -did you say disappearances? Then, Ed do you think, Teacher-" Al inquired with a shutter, only to be cut off by an eggotistic airhead.

"Oh don't worry yourself; Al. Teacher can take care of herself. Besides, she has Sig with her." Ed stated flashing a reassuring smile at his brother.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"And to answer your question, Al, yes, for some reason, people have just been disappearing. One day they're there. The next,-**_POOF_**, they're gone. We know that they didn't just pack up and move or something, because their records disappeared from the files as well, which is something that only someone tight in with the military can succeed in doing." Mustang explained.

He stole a glance at the startled brothers, and tried to lighten the tone for a moment by smiling and saying, "So, Ed, you going to go see your girlfriend? What's her name again….Whinny?"

Ed's face turned red in anger and embarrassment. Though thephone began to ring, Ed's shouts were still audible,as Mustang picked it up to answer it, **"WHAT! SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND! Why does EVERYONE SAY THAT!"** Ed shouted waving his hands everywhere in the air. Then he crossed his arms and whispered, "And her name is, Winry."

They heard a small but deep voice on the other end of the phone, and then Mustang replied. "Hello, colonel Mustang...Oh hello, Hughs. Yes, I'm having Fullmetal look into the Dublith mystery, but first he has to take a side trip and visit his girlfriend...Ohh, NO Hughs, I do not want to here about your daughter's birthday party. Unless you have something serious to tell me, then I need to go...–Oh that's all boys." Mustang said turning to the boys.

Ed's jaw dropped as he was about to yell at mustang again for the girlfriend comment. But Al grabbed his brother and rushed out of the door.

**_Oo-X-oO_**

A few minutes later, they were packed up and ready to go. "C'mon, Al. If we don't hurry up, then Armstrong is gonna"- Ed was cut off when the door flung open, and nailed Ed in the face.

"Now young Edward Elric, I shall join you on your quest back home. I love the bond between you and your brother so much, that if something happened to either of you, I wouldn't forgive myself. So I must come along and protect you both!"

It was a tall muscular man, with a single blonde hair on his head. Of course, it was Armstrong. This was what Ed feared would happen.

Ed jumped to his feet, "no, um, Armstrong, we'll be fine on our-"Ed was cut off yet again, but this time, it wasn't by a door hitting him in the face, it was by Mustang's diligent voice.

"Now Fullmetal, with Scar on the loose and the homunculi running around who knows what recklessly stupid stunts you'll put you and your brother through. Armstrong is going to come with you, to Resembool at least. Then, whenever you are doing your "Assignment" you and Al can travel alone, deal?" Mustang looked serious, so Ed gave in.

He sighed, "Fine, you can come. But don't get in the way!" Armstrong started to say something else, but Ed and Al hurried out of the room before he began rambling like always.

**_Oo-X-oO_**

It was late daybreak when they began to reach Resembool. Everyone was worn out, except of course Armstrong. Well, if he was, he didn't really show it… "We must continue our glorious quest to the city of, what's it called again?" Armstrong asked flexing his muscles for the thousandth time that day.

"Resembool, and between you and me, it's not so glorious. Anyways, now what? I'm bored." Ed asked in exasperation, as he swung at a fly that was buzzing around his head. They were on there way to Resembool finally, and so far, it hadn't been a very fun trip.

When they started out, Armstrong wouldn't shut up, then, he dropped Al, like practically, six times, and Ed was getting attacked and bitten by every bug known to man, which, in turn, was making Ed very cranky.

Al sighed, "Well, we are almost there, brother. Hmmm, I wonder if home has changed any. Do you think it has?" Ed looked back at his brother, and then smiled.

"No, Al. I'm sure it hasn't changed a bit."

They were soon over the giant hill that hid the town behind it. Once they were at the top, they could see miles and miles of lush, green grass, and a few little houses spread out across the lands in the distance.

"Hey, look! You can see it from here!" Al shouted excitedly. Armstrong, while carrying Al in the wooden crate, began to run in the direction that Al was pointing in. Ed soon followed.

Then, Al turned to Ed, "I wonder if Winry missed us." Ed smiled again, "Yeah, I'm sure she did, Al."

**_Oo-X-oO_**

They soon began to slow down to a walk as they approached the front of the house. Suddenly, a figure emerged from behind the door.

It was short, even shorter than Ed, with small glasses liningher nose. It appeared to be a woman of about, well, old. It was Aunt Pinako, Winry's grandmother.

"Hey, grams! Looking old as ever! Heh, just kidding." Ed announced his arrival, obviously by saying the wrong thing. Pinako gave him her usual oblivious look of anger and age, then smiled and said,

"Yeah, it's nice to see you too, Edward." She stopped talking for a minute before looking at Armstrong, then back at Ed. "And you seemed to have gotten shorter since the last time I saw you."

That was it, Ed snapped, then shouted, **"OH YEAH! WELL AT LEAST I'M TALLER THAN YOU, YA OLD HAG!"** She quickly shouted back,_ "SHORTY LITTLE PIPSQUEAK!"_

**"WHAT! I'M TALLER THAN YOU!"** Ed quickly added this obvious fact, before Pinako and Edward shouted in rivalry.

_"You're an overgrown, bean-sprout midget!"_

**"YOU'RE AN OLD,CRIPPLED SMALL PILE OF WRINKLES!"**

_"Yeah, well no wonder your not dead yet! Your such a TINY target, no one can ever hit you!"_

**"Oh yeah? Well YOU are- OUCH!"** suddenly, something flew from upstairs window, and hit Ed right above his nose. It was a wrench, so the person that threw it was no mystery,

**"WINRY! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!"** Ed screamed while holding his nose. "I told you to CALL before you came in for repairs!" She quickly shouted back, then sighed,

"Oh, just as well, you guys never listen to me anyway."

She quickly disappeared from the window, and a few seconds later was standing in front of them gasping in shock.

_**"WHAT DID YOU DO, ED!**_ This was some of my best automail! How did it rip completely off? Tell me, Ed!" Winry shouted before she looked over at Al sympathetically.

"Oh, Al, you're in pieces too? What happened?" Ed did what he always did when she asked them this, stare down at his shoes and don't say a word, until someone changes the subject. But, this time, she was talking to Al.

"Um, well, ya see Winry… Um, ask brother." Ed gave Al a menacing look, "Thanks Al. Look Winry, I was just being reckless again, you know me, and then I got Al into it, so it's no big deal, right? Anyways, Pinako, do you think you could have my arm ready in a week?"

knowing Ed wouldn't tell her anything anyways, Winry walked back into the house quietly. "Don't insult me Ed. I'll have it done in three days." Pinako replied with a grin.

"But for now, rest, take a break, relax, visit with us for a while before you go running off without so much as a note or a 'Goodbye.' We just worry about you two, that's all, especially Winry."

Ed looked up at the old lady at this reply, and thought for a moment, before then ushering Armstrong and Al inside.

**_Oo-X-oO_**

Ed sat down on the couch followed by Armstrong, right before he placed Al on the mahogany wood finished floor board. Ed drew in a deep breath before he shook his head around frantically looking for Winry's location.

She was no where to be found. Normally she would be downstairs sitting next to Ed and Al continuously asking questions about their daily lives and repeating the same lecture over and over to them,

_'Do you two really not trust me enough to let me into your lives? Or do you just not have the decency to talk to me about anything anymore? I've known you both my entire life but neither of you ever tell me anything, your life is just one big secret to me….It's like I don't even matter to either of you…I just want to be apart of your lives, your both like my brothers, except for the fact that, I feel as if I truly don't know you, or like, I never did.' _

This speech really got to both brothers; it pained Ed to know that Winry thought that they didn't trust her. It practically made his heart shatter, and fall to the ground in a million tiny sharp pieces, to think that Winry, after doing so much for both of them, hurt that bad.

It was all because they hardly ever, well, practically never,told her anything.

She was right. Everything they did was like a secret to her, for she was in the dark about everything in their lives. And, to thank her and Aunt Pinako for their kindness and support, they, in return, come to visit on and off, but only stay for approx. three days, and only come for repairs in the first place.

Then, there's Al, Al is already the kindest person in the world, so of course it tore a hole straight through his heart every time she told them both her true feelings about the matter.

Ed could tell he hated lying to her long ago, so he told Al to just not say anything. This action hurt Al even more.

Ed leaned over to where Al was placed on the floor next to him on the couch, and whispered, "I'm gonna go find Winry, maybe she's up to something." Before Al could say anything he stood up and took off for upstairs to search her room.

He crept up the wooden stairs trying not to make them creak, for their age; they were worn in several spots. He slowly made his way down the hall and then he stopped atone of the open doors guessing she was in it, becausehe heard asmall soundcoming frombehind it.

Then he peered in for a second trying not to get noticed by Winry, for fear of being pummeled by her wrench again.

Suddenly, his curiosity surfaced once again, but so did his feelings of compassion and sorrow. For what he saw was something he never wanted to see anyone he loved **_(As a sister! NOT in a relationship sorta way.)_** Doing,**_ EVER_** again…Ever since his mother.

He peered in one last time before calmly and quietly approaching the young girl.

Winry was sitting on her bed facing the wall, with her hands over her face, and warm tears forming, and then journeying down towards the woodwork. She still hadn't seen Ed, she wouldn't of even have known that he there, if he hadn't of said something,

"Winry? What's-Why are you- Are you okay?" Ed tried to say calmly, though his worry swept over him. She tried to wipe away her tears quickly hoping he hadn't seen them.

"What? Yeah, of course. Why wouldn't I be? I'll be down in a minute, I just have to, um, do something first…."

Ed didn't want to stay any longer anyway, for fear of breaking down and letting out all of the tears of pain and sorrow that he had been locking inside himself for the past few years.

So he walked back towards the doorway, and said, "Okay, see ya then."

Soon he was bustling down the stairwell and joining Armstrong on the couch once again. Al got Ed's attention by whispering, "was she okay? Where was she what was she doing?" Ed sighed, not knowing if he should tell someone or not.

"Yeah, I found her, Al. She was in her room….Crying. I dunno if she was alright or not…I don't even know what was wrong." To Ed's dismay, Al was not the only one that heard him. The other two lingering eavesdroppers heard as well.

"Well, Edward. You, Al, and I are all she has left. I am constantly on her back about doing her automail perfectly, and you two are running off, not telling her anything. When you are gone, she has to worry about if she'll ever see you again, if you two even _**WANT**_ to see her again,

"how your automail will be broken the next time you come for repairs, or even if there will even _**BE**_ a next time, and she has to think about what your next stupid lie will be when you try and tell her some fake story about what happens to you out there.

"Plus, when she_** DOES**_ get to see you, you are both always together never taking a second to talk to her, and while you're here, she has to pretend to be strong, for you both, and for me. She knows I hate to see her sad. That's why she goes to the cemetery a lot, because Trisha's grave is the only part of you two that she has here all the time. That is **_A LOT_** of stress on a young girl, especially one as fragile as Winry. Now do you get it, boys?"

Ed and Al's faces were horror struck. "Wow, I didn't know we caused someone that much pain. Especially Winry." Ed announced after a few brief moments of silence.

"Well, maybe we could take her with us, then we don't have to take this much time coming all the way back here for repairs, she could just repair you where ever we were." Al pronounced this idea happily, only to be shot down by his brother's negatively but true comment.

"No, Al. Winry can't come. She could get hurt, I'd rather know that she was safe here hurt on the inside, rather than with us and-, well, like mom…" Al inquired this thought, but still felt awful.

"Yes, but boys, sometimes being hurt on the outside, isn't as bad as being hurt on the inside. You two of all people should know that. Now let's drop it before Winr"-

Winry's smiling face appeared from behind the stairwell wall. "Hi guys," she tried to sound as cheerful as possible. Then she turned to Ed. "Oh, Ed, sorry about upstairs, I got something in my eye and I couldn't quite get it out." Her smile grew wider as she let out a short little giggle.

"So, ready to start on your arm, Ed_?" 'I was shocked at her reply, normally she wanted to hold off on making my automail because she wantedme and Alto stay longer….Whatis she up to…..' _Ed smiled then said, "Um, okay, sure."

**_Oo-X-oO_**

After a few slight adjustments, Ed's automail was complete and they had just finished connecting his nerves to the metal arm.

Now, he was resting on the couch while Al still lay in the wooden crate waiting for Ed to wake up so he could fix him.

Winry, was up in her room, and Armstrong was helping Pinako cut fire wood.

--- **_Oo-X-oO ---_**

"Okay, so far I've got:

Amazon Wrench

Tourniquet Wrench

6 pairs of jeans

10 white or black tanks

4 Skirts

2 pairs of shoes

And other miscellaneous items." Winry was stuffing things, as she named them each off from a list she held firmly, into a black back pack.

"Oh, I can't wait until Ed and Al leave!" She silently crept back down stairs to see if Ed was awake.

**_Oo-X-oO_**

"Alright, Al. Remember, no one can no about it." Ed's voice wasin a trans-set whisper as he spoke to his brother, not knowing who else was listening…

"Yeah, I know, but why can't we tell any one…Not even Winry?" Al's voice was alluring. "No, we can tell them, maybe, after all of this is over. Winry would just freak out on us, even more than usual." Ed spoke again.

Then there was silence. Winry was in a Trans at the top of the stairs, then she finally gathered her thoughts and burst downstairs happily acting as if she never heard them speak in the first place. "Hey, Ed! You're finally, up? When are you gonna fix Al? Can I watch?"

Ed glanced up at her then nodded politely.

**_Oo-X-oO_**

Later on that evening Winry was up at the cemetery, when Ed approached her as well. "Hey, um, Winry?" She looked up at him and said, "Yeah?" He hesitated for a moment, "Well-I have been wanting to ask Al something...For a really long time...Ever since...But I just, don't know how to ask him. I wanted to know if you could help me." Winry smiled for a moment at the thought of him actually letting her in on **_something_** in his life. "Alright, what's the question?" She asked this calmly. Ed hesitated again. "I want to ask him..."

_**Oo-X-oO**_

The whole three days they were at Winry and Pinako's house, Winry had been acting, different, sort of, strange. Ed overlooked it. But Al, being as smart as he was, knew something was up…. It was their last day, they were about to leave once again.

"Well, I guess this is good bye, for now. See ya Antie, Bye Winry!" Ed called as he was about to begin to walk away. This was his usual way of saying good bye, walking away.

Then, suddenly, something wrapped around him from behind. It was Winry, she threw her arms tightly around Ed in an embrace, before tears formed in her crystal blue eyes, and she said softly, "I'll miss you both. See ya soon, by the way…I hope, I helped with...You know..."

Ed was at first shocked by her evasive actions, then a small feeling inside of him opened up.

He never felt it before. It wasn't pain, sorrow, happiness, sadness, anger, fear, or envy.

He felt these emotions all too much. Then what was it, love?

No, he felt that for his brother and his mother, even though she was gone. Then was it lust?

She pulled away all to fast, he didn't have any more time to think, because she then let go for a moment while looking up at Al, then calmly walked back into the house. Ed finally regained his senses.

"Huh? What is wrong with her? Lately she has been acting REALLY weird." He announced this oblivious fact before his face loosened up as they all three began to walk away.

"Bye Pinako! See ya Winry!-and, Thanks." They all called back to the urban household, only to be greeted by a short figure waving back at them from the doorway, and a beautiful angelic, but all to familiar voice called out from the upstairs' open window, "Bye Ed, Bye Al! Don't be _**TOO**_ reckless, okay?"

Then, when the house was out of view, they set off into the darkness, for it was not yet sunrise, not knowing what dangers lie ahead of them, and what shadows were lurking in there midst…..

_**Oo-X-oO**_

**Will Ed figure out this mysterious feeling before it's too late? What WAS the question Ed wanted to ask Al? Will they get to Dublith in time? What is causing the disappearances? Will some new found friends become enemies, or allies? Will you review? Who knows! Find out, NEXT TIME!**

**Yeah, look this chapter sucked more than a hooker, but I promise you all, the next ones, will in fact, rock, seriously. I just had to hae this one because of-Something…You may never know…Unless you continue on reading….**

**By the way, I MUST GET AT LEAST 10-15 MORE REVIEW BEFORE I UPDATE AGAIN, SO, IF YOU WANT ME TO UPDATE, YOU BETTER REVIEW! By the way, if you send me an awesome review, I may just tell YOU (the person that reviewed) Some of the new enemies in this fanfic: )**

**LATER!**

**Love always,**

**-Shelby**


	3. Shadows Lurking

**Hey, Sup? Okay, I know that I am NOT the best author on here, but please continue to read this fic; I promise it will get better: P By the way, I changed the summary too. Neways, on with the fic!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Full Metal Alchemist, even though if I did, Ohhhhhh I would totally rock out loud! And all of you reading this would probably love me, too! lol- jk**

_**-OoXoO-**_

"**_Shadows Lurking"_**

Ed peered over his shoulder for the thousandth time in the past hour. "Ed? What's wrong?" Al asked worriedly to his paranoid brother. "Huh? I dunno. I just keep getting this feeling that we're being followed,"

Ed quickly turned his solemn face to a smile when he looked up at his younger sibling, "But I'm sure it's nothing, Al. You know me, I just get overcautious!"

Al sweat dropped,_ 'Yeah, you? OVER cautious? When has THAT ever happened?'_ He thought to himself.

"Yeah, Ed. Your right. So, how much farther do you think it'll be until we reach Dublith?" Ed sighed, "I dunno, hopefully not too much longer."

It was just a few hours before that the two Elric brothers finally got rid of Armstrong, Ed was happy, but Al had to admit, he felt a lot safer with the lovable, yet strange, muscular bodyguard protecting them.

A bush rustled in the wind behind the boys, causing Ed to quickly spin around, landing in a fighting stance. "Did ya here that, Al? Someone's in that bush over there… Common' quietly, let's go scare it out…" Ed whispered in arrogance.

Al slapped his forehead, and rolled his eyes, "Um, Ed? I think that the wind made the bush move, not some"- Al was cut off, as always, by Ed's insatiable act of creeping up next to the bush and throwing himself, whole heartedly onto it, "GOTCHA!-OUCH!" He shouted.

Then, he stood up rubbing the back of his neck and smiling a sheepish grin at Al, "Whatdaya know, heh, no one's there…" Al gave him a grim look of disapproval.

Ed's grin faded, "Oh, fine Al, I promise to be less paranoid, alright?" Al nodded, "Good, cause we can't have you jumping into bushes!" Al laughed, and Ed groaned in annoyance, as they continued they're journey to Dublith.

_**-OoXoO-**_

Ed and Al were huddled around the fire they made, silently listening to the sway of the tree branches and rustling of leaves. Then, suddenly, they heard a little sound coming from a far off bush, "Ahh….CHoo! Ouch..."

Ed jumped up, ran over to the bush, and scanned around it. Suddenly, Ed rolled his eyes, "_**WINRY**_! What are you doing here!" Ed shouted in frustration.

She stood up and brushed herself off. "That's a nice welcome, Ed, do you greet everyone like that, or do you treat me special?" She replied sarcastically.

Ed fumed, "Only to people who sneak around and spy on me! You never DID answer my question-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" He ejaculated. She huffed,

"Well, fine. And I wasn't spying on you two, OR sneaking around...Okay maybe I _was_sneaking, but that's just because if I didn't you wouldn'tof let me come.By the way, I'm here because I can be! You're not my boss, Edward!" She sighed and her expression weakened.

"Besides, I never get to see you two. I just wanted to come with you guys, just this once, you know as well as I do Edward, that within probably a day, your automail will be in pieces again." Winry gave him her pitiful look, and he gave in.

'_Damn, if she wasn't so cute when she did that, I would shi her back to Resembool myself.'_ Ed sighed, "Okay, but ONLY for a little while, it's too dangerous out here for you."

Her smile grew rapidly, as she threw her arms around Ed in an embrace. He visibly blushed, which Al noticed, but didn't comment on. "Oh, thank you, Ed! This'll be fun!"

He smiled too, and then chuckled, "Um, yeah, heh….Fun." That night she questioned them both non-stop about what they were planning on doing once they reached Dublith.

They replied with small, diminutive replies, like, "Stuff," and "Dunno." Then, Ed decided to stick with the answer, "You'll see," instead, because she didn't get upset when he said this.

Late that night, once Winry had finally drifted off to sleep as well as Ed, a small distant noise was heard by Al.

It was something running from beyond the trail behind them. Ed woke up from his deep sleep, and jumped up from the ground as he stood with his hands together.

"What do ya think it is, Ed?" Al asked. "I dunno, but….It's COMING RIGHT TOWARDS US!" A few seconds later the being made contact with Ed, knocking him to the ground.

"Hey! What the hell! Get off me!" Ed yelled as he struggled to stand back up.

Winry was awake by now. "Huh? What's going on guys?" She asked as she stood up and stretched. Ed looked down at his attacker.

It was a young girl, probably about Al's age, (14) she had beautiful medium-length blonde hair, pulled up in a tight, fashionable bun. She wore a shore jean skirt, a dark blue tank, similar to Winry's, and black sandals.

She quickly stood up and looked at Ed with her big, emerald eyes. Then a small smile traced across her small, slender face in the dark. "Hi, I'm Abby. Abby Ross, and you three are?"

Ed gave her a curious glance before a smile appeared, "I'm Edward Elric, the Full Metal Alchemist, and this is my brother, Alphonse." Winry then piped up, "And I'm Winry Rockbell. It's nice to meet you…By the way, why were you running?" She asked curiously.

Abby's face went pale, "Oh no, Shenjii! They must've got him!" The trio gave confused glances at on another, "Um, who?" Winry asked. "Yeah, and who got him?" Ed added.

Abby began to bit back a tear, getting ready to run off in the opposite direction.

"Shenjii, he's my older brother! We were both running from this creature thing, and some guy! They attacked us, Shenjii made me go ahead and he said he would stay back and hold them off so that I could escape! They must've got him….That means…"

She trailed off, tears forming in her miraculous eyes.

"Oh, no I'm sure he's fine, right Ed?" Al replied trying to calm the girl down.

Ed just stood there, frozen staring at the dirt covered ground. "Say, Abby, why did they attack you?"

Abby blushed as she chuckled nervously, "Well, I kinda, stole this from him…..I dunno what it is, but I guess it's pretty important!"

She chuckled again, as she held out her hand.

Across her palm, was a small cylinder tube, with a crimson colored elixir inside of it. "Hey, Ed, that looks like Marcoh's"-

"….Philosopher Stone." Ed finished Al's sentence. Winry gave a troubling glance to the brothers, "Who?"

"Do you remember what the 'Guy' looked like?" Ed asked Abby, changing the subject.

Abby looked up at him for a moment, before the color from her face faded again. Then she pointed behind Ed, "Like- Like that!"

Ed quickly turned around, a creature, that looked like a cross between a lion, an alligator, and something ugly, was staring at them with cold, blood-red eyes.

Standing next to it was a young man with green hair sticking out everywhere, wearing a dark greenish, black tank-like shirt, and a short pair of shorts, the same color. "Envy…" Ed grumbled through gritted teeth.

"And what's that, you're new pet?" Ed looked towards the chimera as it growled ferociously at the group.

"Well, now Ed. I think you just upset my little friend here. And that little girl right there should now know what happens whenever you upset him….Isn't that right kid?" Envy turned his attention towards Abby.

Her anger sparked, "Where's Shenjii? What did you do with my brother!" She shouted across the open area of the shaded forest. Envy chucked, "Heh, I took care of him…He pissed me off, I took him out. Why, do you wanna join him? Well, if you want to or not, you're gonna if ya don't give me back that elixir you stole!"

Ed jumped into the verbal war, "You leave her alone! This is between you and me!" Envy's evil chuckles, turned into a sinister cackle, "Oh, Edward, so naive. And still so very short."

Ed fumed even more, "I am NOT short! God will you people all get a life and STOP calling me that! I'm still growing you idiot!" Ed screamed out. This just made Envy laugh harder. "Oh my, Ed, loosen up. A temper is considered a weakness when fighting an enemy, especially if they know what sparks it….Like you and you're 'Size Difference' for example."

Ed was about to yell back, but Winry stopped him by cutting in, "Why are you here? What do you want? What's in that beaker?" Envy glared at her for a moment, looking her up and down,

"My, you're a pretty one. You tell me something, a cutie like you? Hanging around with that short pipsqueak? Why?" Ed fumed again. "I. AM. **_NOT_**. SHORT!" Ed spat out, "Oh, it's rude to interrupt; now quiet Edward, the ADULTS are talking now."

"What! I'm the same age as her!" Envy's sly smile reappeared, "yeah, but your not the same height." Ed was ready to explode until Winry intervened yet again by stepping up to the front of the group and walking closer than the others,

"You still never answered my question." Envy walked towards her, the chimera following, "My dear, you never answered my questions, either. But, tell ya what, you give me a little kiss and I'll tell ya what you wanna know, deal?"

He was right in front of her now, running his index finger across her cheek. He wrapped one arm around her waist and tried to pull her closer, but she attempted to push him back, "Let me go! ED!"

Ed was getting even more pissed off than before, although, he was to shy to admit it, he really liked Winry…Well, _loved_ Winry. That's why he was so protective of her, and also why he pushed her away. If she ever began to feel the same way about him as he did for her, then his enemies would try and harm her. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if that happened.

So, he jumped up and tried to knock Envy to the ground. Right as he lashed his hands out in front of him to attempt a transmutation, the chimera took a chance and pounced onto Ed's back forcing him onto the ground.

"Here I come Win-OUCH! Get off you ugly bastard!" Al and Abby ran towards Ed, trying to force the chimera off. "ED!" Al called to his brother, soon enough, they finally got the chimera back on all fours, and Ed onto his feet. "Here' goes!"

Ed threw out his hands after clapping them together, and threw them at the ground, creating a giant stone spike to rise up and thrash at the chimera's chest. It flew back in agony. Then Ed remembered

'_Winry..."_

He quickly turned around to the scene, Envy was still attempting a kiss, and Winry was still trying to push him away. Before he even began charging at Envy again, something flew out of the sky and landed behind Envy.

"Not so fast, you can't get rid of me that easily!" He clapped his hands together, and a transmutation circle appeared on the ground. In the center of it, a sword began to form, and rise up. The boy grabbed it, and charged for Envy, while his back was still turned.

He thrashed it into the homunculus' back, forcing him off from the innocent girl. Winry jumped back away from the feuding boys, as Ed grabbed her and pulled her farther away. "AAAHHHH!" Envy hit the ground with a thud, before rising up and charging towards his attacker.

Suddenly, the boy called to Abby, "Abby"- She ran forwards, still to the side of the fight and yelled back, "Gotcha!" She clapped her hands together, at the same time as the boy, and then they slammed them onto the ground, creating a transmutation circle around Envy.

"What the"- Envy was cut off by a blinding light surrounding him, and then followed by a slight stinging sensation. He screamed for a moment, before calling to his chimera, "Come! Let's go!" Then he turned towards Ed and Al, "Don't worry Full Metal, I'll be back….For you, your brother, and your pretty girlfriend."

Without warning, the chimera jumped into the center of the transmutation circle, picked up Envy and bounded off into the night. Abby and the boy stopped transmuting, as the boy walked towards the group.

He looked to be about 15 or 16, with short, dark brown hair, and rusty blue eyes. He wore black pants, similar to Ed's, black boots, and a red T-shirt.

As he approached, you could see the height difference between him and Ed, and it was a BIG height difference. The boy looked like a giant next to Ed, but normal height next to Abby.

Abby and the boy met with an embrace, the top of her head only barely reaching his chin.

"Abby! I'm so glad that you're safe!" She smiled up at him and replied, "I know, I was worried that something happened to you, like...Mom…" She replied, breaking the embrace.

Ed heard this and walked up to both of them, "So, I take it your Shenjii, right?" the boy smiled and nodded, "yeah, and you are…?"

Ed grinned from ear to ear; he loved bragging about his title, and fame, "I'm Edward Elric, the Full Metal Alchemist." He said in a vex tone, as he pointed at himself.

"And I'm Alphonse Elric." Al said walking up towards the group. Winry approached them as well, "Hi, I'm Winry Rockbell." She gave him a friendly smile.

He looked her up and down before flipping his hair and replying, "Hello, it's really nice to meet you Winry. So tell me, are you and Edward here-Dating?"

Ed sent an annoyed look his way, Winry just rolled her eyes and sighed, "I'm his auto-mechanic. We've all known each other since we were born practically, but, no, we are NOT dating." She said, with a sort of sad tone in her voice.

He gave her a knowing glance, "_Really_, well in that case…" Abby cut him off, "So, where're ya'll headed?"

They spent a few moments in silence huddled, once again around the fire. Al, out of kindness, asked Abby and Shenjii if they wanted to travel with them to Dublith since they were all heading there anyways. The siblings kindly accepted the offer, Shenjii was especially eager to join the group…If it meant being around Winry.

"So, Abby, let me see that elixir again." Ed said holding out his hand. She dug for it in her skirt pocket, and quickly handed it to Ed.

"I think I should hold onto this, knowing Envy, he'll return for it….But probably with the other homunculi." Winry snatched the small tube from Ed's palm and shook her head.

"Winry! What are you doing! Give me it back!"

She sighed, "No, Ed. They'll be expecting you or Al to have it. If I do, they will still try to fight you for it, but even if they would succeed in defeating you, it would still be perfectly safe with me." Then she added, "Besides, you'd probably lose it if **_you_** were responsible for it!"

Ed was about to yell back, but thought about what she had said. _'She IS right. They would probably expect one of us to have it, since we're the strongest ones in the group. Oh, she's right about me too…..I do kinda lose, well, everything…Let's let her keep it…'_

"Oh, fine, Winry. You're right. Just DON'T lose it." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a chain. "I won't, watch."

She looped the chain through a hole at the top of the tube, and tied it around her neck. Then, she tucked it under her shirt, so that it was unseen. "See? Safe and sound." Ed smiled, then sighed and nodded. "Yeah, okay."

Then Abby began to talk, breaking the silence once again. "Hey, um, Al? Not to sound rude, but…how old _**are** _you anyways?" Abby asked, curiosity creeping in her voice.

"Oh, it's fine, Abby. I don't mind. I'm 14, Ed's one year older, just like Winry. How old are you two?" Shenjii spoke up, "I'm 16, and Abby's 14. Hey, you two are the same age….Maybe you two could hook u-OUCH!"

Abby hit him on the arm and whispered, "Shut up!" Al and Abby both smiled at each other, (Well with Al, you all know what I mean by "Smile".) then blushed. The others just laughed at them.

He let them laugh, before Ed's face turned serious, "So, when do you think the homunculi will come back?"

Al looked at the ground. He knew they had to defeat them, and that they were evil and trying to kill thousands of people to create a philosopher stone. But he still shuddered at the thought of facing the homunculus' they created….Sloth. He knew it wasn't their mother….But still….

"And, I wonder who the new one's are….Humph!" Ed threw himself onto the ground, "That bastard, Envy...If he ever touchesyou again Winry, I'll..." He silently whispered, only audible to himself, not knowing that Al had heard him as well. Then, he finally drifting off to sleep……. Not knowing what lied above them, waiting for a moment to strike...

"Surprise, surprise, Edward. Sleep now, I want you to have ALL of your strength for later. You're going to have a BIG day tomorrow...Heh, heh, heh..."

**_-OoXoO- _**

**Okay, this chapter is gay, but they get better….I just had to have Winry appear, and the group had to meet Shenjii and Abby, Oh, and they had to get the crimson stone, so, I decided to be nice and add all of this stuff into one chapter instead of spreading it out into, like, two or three, so you should thank me: ) -lol- Well, see ya! I'll update soon, cause this chapter sucks, and you deserve a good one: )**

**Well, see ya for now!  
Love always,**

**-Shelby :P  
PS  
Oh, by the way, I am ONLY going to update though, IF I get more than 10 new reviews, so if ya want me to update-REVIEW! **

Poll:

**1.Who should I have end up together on the end? (You can pick two)**

**EDxWINRY **

**SHENJIIxWINRY  
RIZAxROY**

**HAVOCxSomeone….you pick!**

**ABBYxAL**

**ENVYxLUST**

**ENVYxWINRY (Ewww!)**

**2.Should I update soon? Or not: )**

**lol Well, R&R PLEASE PEOPLE!**


	4. Alot Like Love

**Okay, first of all, in this chapter, there is a new homunculus his name is pronounced, "Sir-I-Oh", got it? Okay, good…Well, here ya go! Oh, by the way, be kind! I was sick when I wrote this, well, I'm sick right now too, lol but honestly, please be kind!**

_**-OoXoO-**_

"**_A lot Like Love"_**

The group was continuing their journey to Dublith, silently, for a while, besides the nonstop talking coming from Al and Abby of course.

"Hey, Abby? Remember before….Well, you said something about your-Mom….What was it?" Ed asked curiosity in the pit of his voice. She suddenly stopped smiling and talking, and stared into Ed's knowing eyes,

"Um……Well…She, died….She was murdered, by-a homunculus…..I think her name was….Sloth..." She stared at the ground and tears began to fall, Al hugged her for a moment trying to get her to stop crying.

"No, Abby its okay. Don't cry, please." Shenjii walked up to his sister and bent down to meet her eyes, "Hey, don't cry. It's okay, remember why we're here?" He hugged his little sister and she wiped away her tears, "Sorry, Al. I just…"

He looked at his older brother and Winry, and they all said in unison, "We know."

It was quit for an even longer time now.

_**-OoXoO-**_

"Oh, can we stop for a bit? I'm sooo hot!" Winry complained as she tried to fan herself with her hand. Although, she **_was_** right. It was over 100 degrees, and the shade from the forest that surrounded them, didn't really help.

Shenjii looked at Winry with a joking smile, "Yes Winry, you are." Ed cringed; he didn't have anything against Shenjii. He was nice, but they were both after the same thing, Winry. So from then on out, they would be rivals, and only rivals.

"If you'd like I could, well, carry you?" Shenjii offered politely bowing down in front of her.

She giggled and Ed rolled his eyes, "Shenjii, we all know that you're a pervert, so give it up, or else I'll beat your ass." Ed retorted in an un-amused voice, trying to shield his anger and frustration.

"Oh, what's wrong, Ed? Jealous?" Shenjii replied back. Ed's face turned scarlet red,

"WHAT? NO! Why would I be! It's just Winry. Do whatever you want with her! It's just getting annoying having to listen to you make perverted comments, and Winry just laugh at them. While I stand here doing nothing, and yet, she seems to always hit me over the head with her dumb ass wrench!"

Ed fumed as he began to continue walking, but stopped abruptly at the sound of Winry's small hurt voice,

"'Just' Winry, Ed? I'm glad you care, even a little bit. I've known you my entire life, but you still treat me like dirt. At least Shenjii _tries_ to be nice, and unlike you _he_ has the decency to even_ talk_ to me," She walked ahead of the group for a moment, then stopped once she reached the front.

"By the way, Ed, in case your 'height defection' enterfere's with your brain waves, Shenjii isn't a pervert, he was joking around and trying to be nice to me…Something you don't know anything about."

She continued walking tears weld up in her eyes, while Ed and Shenjii stood their ground staring after her.

Abby and Al rushed up beside Winry, and began trying to comfort her. "It's okay Winry. They're both just jerks. Ignore them." Abby sighed, "My brother was just being stupid, if he hadn't of said anything then none of this would've happened in the first place."

Winry spoke for the first time in a while, "Yeah, actually it probably would have. Ed always has to be competing for something….Oh, let's just drop it; I'll get over it in a while anyways."

Winry simply replied half heartily. Abby smiled up at her then began talking to Al. Winry zoned out after a while. She was lost in her own world, at least until dinner time.

The group sat around an open fire, every one was silent except for Abby and Al. Suddenly Ed scrambled to his feet, grabbed hold of Winry's arm, and walked away replying over his shoulder, "I have to talk to you, we'll be back Al." Al nodded, but Winry still struggled to free his grasp.

Soon, they stood in an open clearing, alone, only surrounded by darkness and trees. Ed stared at the ground for a long time, and Winry just leaned against a tree staring at Ed's stressed face.

Finally, he spoke, "I-I'm sorry, Winry…..I didn't mean to…..Well, I…..Oh, look I just….." He couldn't find the right words to use, Winry just smiled, watching him try and place words together.

She finally hushed him and said, "I forgive you, Ed. Just, please, don't be so harsh next time, okay? To Shenjii, not me….I'm use to it." Ed looked even more hurt now, _'what? Oh Winry, I don't mean to hurt you. I shove you out to protect you….I'm so sorry…'_

"Well, we better get back, Ed." Winry smiled at him, "Wait. Are we, you know, okay? Or are ya still mad….If you are, that's-fine, you should be. I'm an ass."

Winry smiled then giggled, "Ed, no you are not. Your one of my best friends! And no, I'm not mad anymore. Let's go."

Winry grabbed his hand and shot him another one of her famous smiles, and started to lead the way, until something jumped from the trees above them and landed right in front of Winry.

"Aww, isn't that cute. Has anyone ever told you that you two make a cute couple?"

He was a tall, around about 5'9" or 6'2". He looked to be about 26 years old or so, with short, messy, black hair, and steel colored eyes. He wore a black shirt, dark pants and combat boots.

Then Ed noticed it, the homunculi's symbol, was on his muscular, forearm, on both arms. "So, you're one of the new homunculi right?" Ed made this assumption while pulling Winry behind him to shield her from the man standing in front of them.

"Heh, yep. What's it to you? The names' Scirio, and you? You must be Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, right? Yeah, that HAS to be right. Envy said it was a short guy, traveling with a hunk of metal for a brother, and a very pretty lady friend…yeah, you MUST be Edward."

Ed cringed for the thousandth time that day, and was about to attack, when it happened. Shenjii came bounding from behind the homunculus along with Al and Abby. "Ed, you and Winry okay?" Shenjii yelled from behind the man.

The homunculus took this chance to attack, since Ed was busy, and ran faster than the Flash himself behind Ed, lifted him up, and threw him into a tree. "Yeah, we're both-AAAAHHHH—OUCH!" Ed crashed threw the tree and hit another.

"Ouch, oh you sick bastard….So, he has some kind of gay "Super speed"? What a "Super Ass." Ed made this reply with a sarcastic voice right before he stood up ready to fight. "You wanna play dirty? Fine then, get ready to lose you ugly bastard!"

Ed clapped his hands together then ran his left hand across his right arm, forming his hand blade. Then, he charged it at Scirio, apparently not remembering that he was, well, "fast".

Ed ran at Scirio like an idiot, only to run into a tree whenever the homunculus ran in the other direction. "Damn it." Ed replied as he stood up rubbing his head.

"Don't worry! I got it!" Abby called out as she clapped her hands together as well, and threw them at the ground forcing a strong, heavy metal-like cage from the soil, forming around the homunculus, and trapping him before he could escape.

The group walked up to the cage to try and talk to him. Ed smiled at Abby, "Good job." She blushed and smiled at Al. "Really?" They both nodded. "Alright, your turn. Why are you here? And are you alone?" Ed asked impatiently. Scirio snickered, "Like I'll tell you."

Ed grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him towards him. "Look here, you stupid bastard, you answer my questions and we'll let you go. Got it?"

Scirio snickered again, and then replied in a sarcastic tone, "Ohhh, that's a really good reason. I'm so stupid that I'll actually tell you. Please, Ed." He rolled his eyes and Ed punched him, "Do it!"

Scirio gave in, partly because he was bored and also, it wouldn't matter if they knew or not….They would soon anyways… "Okay, fine. I'm here, to keep an eye on you. And no, I'm not alone. None of us are…"

Suddenly, the sky grew darker, and ran began to fall. The thunder shook the ground, and the lightening brightened up the sky. "Common, let's go. We can just leave him here. If they're not alone, then someone will come along and let him out."

They were about to leave, until5 shadowy figures appeared in front of them, "Hey, Ed. Your looking short as ever. I told ya I'd be back didn't I?" It came from the tallest figure, it was Envy.

"Yeah, Ed, you ready to give me your other arm?" Of course, Wrath. "Hello Edward. When are you going to get it? We need that stone, and you are not going to win." That saducive voice was no other than, Lust.

a short, fat creature, Gluttony stood next to her, repeating, "Never win never win. Heh, heh, may I eat him? Please Lust?" She shook her head slowly and silently at the fat, pitiful creature. And thelast personnever spoke, but they knew who it was….Sloth.

**_-OoXoO- _**

**Hey, what's up? Well that's it….Love ya!  
-Shelby : )**

**Poll:**

**Um….Help me think of one….**


	5. Envy and Lust

**Hey, sorry this took so long, we've been moving our stuff into our new house, and we JUST got our internet hooked up a few days ago, soooo sorry peeps! Neways, again, I really am truly sorry for the long wait, so, to show my apology by updating all of my stories! So here it is! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist, but oh my god, if I did I would totally, completely rock! I WOULD LOOOOVE MYSELF! Lol JK**

_**Envy and Lust**_

The homunculi surrounded around the group. Envy's wicked cackle echoed through the trees, breaking the sound barrier. His laughter faltered as he laid eyes on Winry. A wide grin grew along the rim of his face.

"Well, well. Your still here beautiful? Heh, I thought you'd be long gone now…" He made a pouty face and said in a baby voice, "Cause Ed wants you to be safe and out of harms way."

He began to laugh again until Ed's foot met with Envy's chest. He flew back, hitting his spin on the base of a tall oak tree shadowing the clearing. "Leave her alone you bastard, or else."

Ed's face grew solemn, and Winry stared at him from behind. _'Wow, he really does care….' _With that in mind Winry silently smiled to herself before coming back to reality.

Ed was being picked up by his collar by Envy. He began to shake Ed furiously, "Yeah shake me all ya want but your not gonna find that red tube. I don't have it." He was about to try alchemy, but Envy struck Ed in the side of his head with a sharp rock, causing him to lose his balance and blood, as he fell to the wet soaked earth.

Envy angrily yelled aloud, "Go, get the elixir! Search the group, one of them has to have it!" Envy called behind him to the other homunculi.

They all sprang into action leaping off the ground and racing towards Shenjii. Luckily, he was ready for the attack.

He charged at them, clapped his hands together, and threw them at the homunculi. They were too quick, so the attack only hit one-Gluttony.

He flew back against a tree resting for a moment. Lust jumped behind Shenjii searching his pockets. She gently shook her head at the others as if to say, "Nope, next target." Before she struck him in the back of his head, causing him to faint.

They all looked towards Abby and Al and were about to attack. Ed saw this gesture and called to Al before he fell out of conciousness, "Al, take Abby and go hide. And no matter what stay there until they leave."

Al was about to argue back but decided not to knowing that Ed never gave into anything, he was too stubborn. So, Al and Abby rushed off into the timber.

Ed smiled for a brief moment before he remembered something, _'Winry'._ Envy saw Ed looking around furiously for Winry trying to see if she was safe.

"STOP! It's not them!" Envy was shouting from were he stood. Ed looked over at where the voice came from. A crooked grin spread widely across the side of his face. As he looked at Ed and then at Winry.

"….She has it." He pointed his long finger in Winry's direction. Ed jumped to his feet, and ran towards Winry, "NO WINRY!-RUN!" But it was too late; Envy swiftly maneuvered his way over to her.

He grabbed her by the arm and pulled it behind her back. He chuckled as he watched Winry from behind her, as she struggled to brake free from his grasp. "

Well, well Ed. So we both want the same thing, and as always I get to it first. She's mine now."

He noticed that Ed was still running towards them, so he gently ran his lips along her soft neck, rising up to her cheek, planting little kisses along the way. He tried to make her lips meet his, but she resisted his strength.

"Oh, common, just one little kiss, cutie." He spun her around to face him, still grasping her wrist, and holding her body as close to his as possible. He leaned in to kiss her once more, but Winry spat in his face and shouted, "I would NEVER kiss a perverted asshole like you! Now let me go!"

Now this pissed him off, he gave her an angry glance but she didn't seem to notice, at least not until he slapped her across the face. This made Ed mad; he called upon his hand blade, and rushed at Envy. But Envy coward behind Winry, holding her in front of him and laughing.

"Not so fast Ed. unless you want there to be an…._accident." _Ed stopped 2 inches away from Winry's face.

Her eyes were still shining brightly as always, but they were full of worry and sorrow. Her once smiling face was still lit up with lust and courage, but it was also turning scarlet from the tears that formed in her beautiful baby blue eyes, as they strolled down her cheeks, and meeting the dirt beneath them.

All he could do was stare, and listen to her please for help. She whispered,

"Ed, please….Help me, Ed…Ed…."

He felt himself getting dizzy, losing conciousness. Suddenly, he fell to the ground as his eyes closed, the last thing he remembered was Envy's menacing laugh, and Winry's tear filled eyes calling out for help, before everything turned black.

**_--- OoXoO ---_**

**And there ya go, I know I had you all waiting for this update for months but still, I HAD to update but didn't know what to write, so don't complain, your lucky I updated at all…..I have a monsterous head ache again…**

**Love always,**

**-Shelby**

**Poll:**

**1.Do you like the idea I used for Envy capturing winry?**

**2.Do you like this fic so far?**

**3.If so what's your favorite part so far?**

**Later gaters….Promise this time I'll update faster than this time, PROMISE! Honestly: )**


	6. Captured

**Okay, I'm SERIOUSLY updating all of my stories tonight, 2 times, so each of my stories will have TWO new chapters instead of just one! I better get good reviews because I'm staying up ALL night to finish these, so you BETTER enjoy! Lol JK but seriously...**

_**Captured**_

Winry awoke to the sound of her own heartbeat. Her eyes fluttered open, as the surrounding images came in to focus. She shook her head furiously trying to decipher what was going on.

A stench formed in the air causing Winry to look to her left. Huge animal hides hung from metal chains that were rusted over from the years of neglect. To her right there were even more dead animal bodies, but some were turning a moldy green color, and some where draped across the linoleum.

It was freezing, as cold as a polar ice cap during a snowstorm. Her breath could be seen and her teeth rattled against one another.

In front of her hung a sign that Winry could barely make out, but she read what she could: "BAR…" There were a couple of letters broken on the floor, and a Y hung upside down beside an empty space. She finally made out some of the last two words, so together, she read allowed to herself: "BAR...Y'... B... ... CH...R S...O... ".

Her pupils shrank, and her skin crawled. Then, she finally came to the shocking and disturbing conclusion that she, was in fact, back in the same butcher shop from years ago that still haunted her to this day.

Barry's Butcher shop, the mad man who kidnapped her and almost killed Ed. Ed, her hero, her savior, he saved her. He's the reason she can still wake up in the morning to hear the birds sing and to see the clouds dance.

And all she ever did to thank him was get in the way and complain constantly about stupid things that no one really seemed to even care about. Soft, quiet tears ran down her gentle cheeks.

As Winry tried to reach up and brush them away, she realized that her hands were tied behind her back with a rope and metal chains were tightly wrapped around her stomach, and all the way around the chair. Her legs were both tied to the front legs of a chair.

Now she was really worried. "Barry…But what could he possibly want with me?" She whispered, her voice raspy, because she did **not **want to know the answer to that question.

Suddenly, Winry heard a sly, somewhat mischevious voice say, "It's not Barry that wants you. Oh yes, it's your turn now…"

She began to breathe in short, shaky breaths, sweat drenched her face, and her eyes darted back and forth, from one corner of the room to the other.

Then a dark shadowy figure emerged from the darkness, followed by three more.

The voice came from Envy, and the three figures that followed him were Sloth, Laddawne, and Scirio.

Envy walked up to Winry and bent down in front of her. He was so close his nose was almost touching hers. He playfully ran his slender finger along her chin, "Now beautiful, what do ya say to a little kiss?" Envy began to pull her closer to him trying to kiss her.

She closed her mouth tightly and tried to pull away. She struggled so much that finally, one of her legs broke free from the rope and, without warning, she kicked him square in the, well, guy area.

He pulled away, cursing and holding his "boys", before he gave a death stare towards Winry. Her blood ran cold she knew she had made a **BIG** mistake by messing with Envy. And now she was going to pay.

He rushed at her, grabbed her throat with one hand choking her. He ran his free finger along her cheek as he watched her struggle and squirm for air.

She was so scared she couldn't think, tears began to drain from her eyes as the color and life from her once cheerful face vanished. All she could muster up to say was, "Why? Why me?"

He chuckled for a moment, then gleamed down at her and answered,

"Because, you're with him. Edward. That bastard's son. And believe me, that was one mistake I won't let you forget. Because by the time I'm done with you, well, let's just say, you'll know better..."

He smiled at her as he let go of her neck. She coughed and took gulps of air before bursting out into uncontrollable tears. This was it, this was how she was going to die…Then she quietly whispered, "…Goodbye Ed." Before she bowed her head in defeat. A single silent tear rolled down her cheek. This was it, it was all over.

**_-OoXoO-_**

"Oh, Winry hang on. You better be okay." Ed said allowed as the group rushed through the forest searching for any sign of Envy, Winry, or any of the other homunculi.

Ed had only gained consciousness a few hours before. Shenjii looked over at Ed with worry, "Ed, calm down. Winry's strong, I'm sure she'll be fine." Of course he didn't sound so sure.

Al jumped for a moment from feeling a soft warm hand touch his metal one. It was Abby; she had wrapped her hand around one of Al's fingers, and walked extremely close to him.

Ed was his usual self, except more determined and cranky. He broke every branch that got in his path, ripping his hand blade through anything that stood in front of him.

Finally, he stopped his rampant rampage for a moment when Shenjii reached out his hand and placed it on Ed's shoulder. "Ed, calm down it's okay; we'll find her…Trust me." Ed looked up at him and smiled for a brief moment.

Suddenly, a loud BOOM echoed through out the forest, breaking the one calm moment the group will probably ever have again. "Wha-? What the hell was that!" Ed yelled, his hands placed over his ears though they were still ringing.

"I think it was an explosion, coming from that way." Abby pointed towards the right of Shenjii. Then, without warning, Ed took off down the hill in the direction Abby suggested.

The rest of the group soon followed, trying to keep up. They soon came upon a flaming building, with smoke building above it in the sky, creating a large gray monster hovering above them.

They stared in awe until they heard a loud chuckle coming from the side of the building.

It was no other than… "Kimbley. What are you doing here?" Ed asked accusingly.

He stopped laughing to stare at Ed menacingly. "Well Edward. I saw that the homunculi captured your precious girlfriend, so I rushed over to…Help." He laughed again.

Ed fumed, "Help? By what lighting them on fire! Wait-What? So they were in there! What were you thinking? If Winry's in there, then…." He trailed off as his pupils shrank. Everything finally registered.

He rushed towards the flaming building and crashed through the wooden door. "Winry!" He ran passed flaming materials laying across the floor, and searched under every desk searching for any sign of that blonde angel that once smiled at him, merely by saying her name.

There was nothing. He repeaditly called out her name, but no reply.

Ed shrunk down to his knees, cradled his face in his hands, and began to cry. She was gone, and it was his fault.

**_-OoXoO-_**

"**_……..Back outside"_**

Kimbley was still laughing, but now even more. His mere chuckles turned to all out burst of laughter. Shenjii thought of this to be a little curious.

Kimbley abruptly stopped laughing for a moment,

"Do you wanna know why I'm laughing? It's because Winry's not in there. She never was. Of course, I will tell you this, she's in Central, at an old…" He stopped for a moment for dramatic effect, "…Butcher Shop."

Kimbley examined each of their shocked and frightened faces, and cracked up laughing again. "Oh, and tell Ed, goodbye. Of course you may not get the chance…He may already be dead."

Shenjii was getting pissed. He rushed at Kimbley, with full force, clapping his hands together. But, just as fast, Kimbley threw his hands out in front of him, causing Shenjii stop dead in his tracks.

Ed had told him about Kimbley, about how he could blow up anything just by placing his hands on it. Kimbley chuckled at this, and gave Shenjii a sly look.

"What's wrong? Aren't you gonna rip my head off for lying to Ed, and helping Envy gut Winry?" The color went out of Shenjii's face, he could barely speak, "Wh-wha-What? You didn't…you couldn't…" Tears welled up in his eyes.

Kimbley threw his head back and laughed for the thousandth time that day. "Okay, fine. I'll admit, they haven't killed her…Yet. I'll leave you with that. See ya." Kimbley smiled, and then disappeared in a cloud of smoke he created instantly.

Shenjii, without realizing it, smiled. Then, the smile vanished as he remembered, "Ed!" he stood up and charged into the burning building, shouting Ed's name.

Then, he found him. Ed was crouched down on the ground in the middle of the room, tears steamed down his charcoal covered face, his eyes closed; his clothes in flames.

Shenjii gasped, and ran for Ed. After that, a wooden beam that held up part of the roof came crashing down, followed by another.

A beam fell right behind Shenjii causing, him to dive through the air and land on the ground next to Ed. Then, the worst thing that could happen at that very moment, happened.

Another flaming, ceiling beam came crashing down right on top of Ed. Shenjii looked up, his eyes widened and his face flushed. Then he yelled, _**"EDWARD!"**_

_**-OoXoO-**_

**Duh, Duh, Duh! LOL so, like the little cliffy I had? I know this isn't the best chapter ever, but hey, you better not complain cause I didn't even HAVE to update, so HA! Lol just kidding, neways, PLEEAAASEEE review! I will NOT update until I get at least SIX reviews!**

**Well,**

**Love always,**

**-Shelby**

**Poll:**

**1. Did you like this chapter?**

**2. Did you like the cliffy?**

**3. Do you like MY cliffies?**

**4. Do you want me to update soon?**

**5. Have you read any of my other stories?**

**6. Who's your favorite main good guy characters in my story so far?**

**7. Who's your favorite main bad guy character in my story?...So far…**

**8. What couples do you want to see together in this story?**


	7. An Infinite Prayer

**Hey, sup??? Okay here it is! This one's for my B-day today! Yippee!!! Yay!!! I FINALLY UPDATED!–lol Well sorry again for the late update, but I've been busy with TRYING to make this a good chapter and I've been REALLY busy with cheerleading. WE WENT TO STATE THIS WEEKEND!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!! It ROCKED! Well, here ya go!**

**: P**

**--_OoXoO_—**

_An Infinite Prayer_

…… _Another flaming, ceiling beam came crashing down right on top of Ed. Shenjii looked up, his eyes widened and his face flushed. Then he yelled, "EDWARD!!!" before the smoke grew thicker in his lungs, and he passed out…_

Shenjii's eyes fluttered open to the site of his little sister's worried face staring down at him. He smiled at her for a brief moment to let her know he was fine, but groaned at the pain and stopped. He began to cough uncontrollably until a few seconds later, when he suddenly remembered what happened.

"….Ed! Where is he?!? Is he okay? What happened to him?!?!" He grasped his stomach as a pain shot threw him like an arrow piercing his heart, while he tried to stand. Abby grabbed his arm, trying to pull him back down to the ground,

"No wait. You're still hurt! Al's looking for Ed right now, so calm down! Shenjii lay still or you'll hurt yourself!" Shenjii sat up and pushed Abby off of his arm. She gave in and sat next to him, staring at him sympathetically.

Before long, Al came running out of the burning building with an unconscious Ed across his arms. He rushed up beside Shenjii and Abby.

"ED!!!" Shenjii shouted as Abby smiled. They all crowded around the unconscious midget with guilt and horror in their orphan eyes. Abby's smile disappeared as her face dropped.

Ed's clothes were burned and he had gashes and burns that were cut in deep to his flesh. His hair was matted and so black from the heavy smoke, that it didn't even look like its normal blonde self. His charcoal covered face was still and motionless.

"…Edward…Oh no." Tears began to well up in Abby's eyes as she ran her hand along Ed's silent face.

"No…" Shenjii began to freak out, and furiously shake Ed, "No, Ed! Wake up, Ed! EDWARD!!!"

Shenjii slapped him across the face and began to cry.

Then, suddenly, Ed let out a small groan, "Uh…What the hell? Who just slapped me?!?!" he rubbed his cheek and opened his golden eyes. "Ed! Your okay! What happened?"

Abby cried out as she threw her arms around Ed in an embrace. He began choking and coughing from the impact and from the matted smoke that still caked his lungs in layers. Abby eased up but kept her arms tightly around his neck, as if, if she let go, he might've drifted away.

Ed held his head and replied in a scratchy breathless voice, "I dunno. But,-Winry! Where is she?!?!" Ed began to look around furiously, tears forming in his eyes.

Abby continued to hug him, as Al bent down next to Ed. He whispered calmly, "Its okay Ed. After you went in to find her, Kimbley told us that she was never really in there. He said she was in Central…At an old—um…Building." Al said, not including every detail.

Ed jumped to his feet, his eyes bright and his smile shining. "What?!? You mean she's safe? Well then let's get going! We need to get to Central…Fast!!! So hurry up!" Then, they all began to trudge down the hill, Ed leading the way.

**_--OoXoO—_**

"I can't suffer any more…Ed will come for me soon. And you'll pay; I swear…I never wanted to see him kill anyone. No matter what they've done, I'd always try to stop him from doing something he'd regret…but this time. I'll make an exception." Winry shouted, gasping for air.

For the past hour Envy had been choking Winry and beating her. She cried as tears flowed down her face. Envy's wicked grin appeared as he chuckled loudly, making Winry's skin crawl.

Suddenly, Envy took the shape of Edward. Then, he threw his auto-mail fist out and punched Winry in the side of the head as hard as possible. As soon as the fist met her head, blood spewed out rushing down her bruised cheek.

Then, when he spoke it was as if Winry were really talking to Ed. "Look Winry, blame yourself for getting involved with the Elric brothers. If that never happened, you wouldn't be in this situation right now. So, all of the pain you feel, equals all of the lives Ed and Al have destroyed because of you and that stone."

Winry began to sob harder, "No…That's not true. They don't care about me, Ed never has! They never killed anyone…They couldn't…"

This made Envy laugh harder as he wrapped his metal hand around her throat.

"HA! Yeah right. They've killed millions! Because of them, innocent people have been slaughtered, and their families had to suffer as well." His hand squeezed tighter around her neck as Winry struggled for air.

He laughed at her pain, and punched her in the stomach. She groaned at the pain as tears weld in her eyes for the thousandth time that night. Then, Envy spoke again, "So Winry, to you I say, get over it. Cause you're never gonna be free again."

**_--OoXoO--_**

After 24 miles of pure silence, the group finally reached Central. "Here we are, Central. Now we just have to look for Bar"- Al stopped too nervous to finish.

Ed finally caught on, "Hey Al? Where DID Kimbley tell you that Winry was?" Ed's eyes narrowed.

And when no one answered, Edward looked to his brother, "Alphonse! WHERE IS WINRY!?!?!" Al mentally sweat, "Um, well brother, she's…"

Shenjii cut in and calmly stated, "Kimbley said that Winry was at an old abandoned Butcher Shop called 'Barry's Butcher Shop.'" Ed's eyes grew wide as his pupils shrunk. "Wha-what?"

Abby jumped in and took Ed and Al's hands. "Come on! Let's hurry before…um, anything happens." Shenjii followed close behind. Ed began to lead the way, since he knew where the building was located.

**_-OoXoO- _**

"…Please…Let me go…Please…" Winry's usually bright cheerful face grew dull and weary. It was covered in ash and suit. She had bruises around her eyes and small cuts across her face.

On the left side of her forehead was the huge dark scarlet gash that Envy had created when he punched her. It was so deep; the blood was flowing over her skin and down her trembling face.

Her normally bright, gorgeous, blue pools were dark mud baths, and her beautiful long blonde hair, usually up in a ponytail and brushed perfectly, was matted, tangled, and covered in filth and mud with specks of dried blood.

Her body shook from the frosty air and the stress and pain that Envy had inflicted on her. Up and down Winry's arms and legs were dark bruises, deep gashes, and cuts, and the wrench in her back pocket, was creating indentions in her back from being shoved against the chair so hard, so many times.

She whispered to the darkness again, begging for freedom, "please…I'm sorry…let me go…let me go…" The weakness in her dry scratchy voice was obvious. Envy had broken Winry down to her lowest level. He had won.

But that wasn't satisfying enough. Her eyes closed for a moment to shield her from the gnawing darkness. She tried to ignore the cold damp room that held her captive, but it was almost impossible.

Every time she did relax, even for an instant, Envy would come out of no where and break her down even more. After a few moments of silence, Winry's eyes shot open to the wicked laugh she feared more than death.

Envy, he was walking through the door so apparently he hadn't even been there for at least twenty-four minutes. He slowly inched his way over to where she sat trembling.

Envy made his way around the chair until he was directly behind her. Winry kept her eyes on him, wide and alert. Suddenly, his arm turned into a silver blade and he smashed it down over the rope that strapped her to the chair.

Plans of running for the door slid into her mind, but then she remembered the chains that still linked her hands together, and all escape plans that were swirling around in her head vanished as she bowed her head in defeat and exhaustion.

Then she looked up at Envy, who was grinning sheepishly at her, "Hey there Winry. Guess what? Some of my personal friends are on their way here to see ya. So we have to move you to the other room." He laughed again as he snatched her out of the chair by her arm, bruising it even more. She winced at the pain, but said nothing. She couldn't stand another beating.

He harshly pulled Winry into an empty room that looked different than the other one and it had an enormous window than took up half of the space of one wall, so it wasn't as dark, but it was just as cold.

This time, instead of tying Winry up to a chair, he linked the chain that held her hands together to a chain hanging from the ceiling, the same place Barry had tied her up at. He then tore a piece of cloth that was covering a large piece of meat hanging from the same chain as Winry, and placed it over her mouth, tying it tightly.

She tried to resist it, the stench and the fact that it was covering an old stack of frozen spoiled meat made her react naturally. Envy began to get pissed at her resistance.

He grabbed her matted blonde hair and held it with one hand, pulling hard, as he punched her in the side of her head for the second time that evening.

Then, he pushed her head down, kneeing her, first in the stomach twice, then in the face. She moaned and he kicked her in the side four times, yelling at her to shut up, "Stop! Shut up! If you'd just cooperate, then I wouldn't have to hurt you."

She stopped fighting him knowing it was no use. He stepped back for a moment and smiled evilly before walking out of the room to meet the "guests".

Winry stood in shock. All she could think about was, _'Is this really the end? Am I really never going to see Ed and Al again? Is this how I'm going to die? Am I honestly going to have lived for only 15 years?'_

Tears fell from her eyes again. _'I guess…I guess it's better me than Ed…He actually has a purpose to live, to help others and to put his brother back in his own flesh. My only purpose is to get in the way, and constantly nag people about stuff that isn't even any of my business. I'm worthless.'_

She thought about Ed and sobbed loudly, "Oh Ed…I'm sorry. I can't take it anymore. If you wanted me to be in your face over everything, then this would happen all of the time…it's my fault, I am so, so sorry." Silent tears filled her already tear filled eyes.

And a few minutes later, Envy reappeared in front of Winry followed by seven others; Sloth, Wrath, Lust, Gluttony, Laddawne, and two young women that Winry had never seen before.

They looked to be twins, both with long black hair and an even built. The only differences between them were their eyes, their outfits, and their hair.

One had dark emerald green eyes; the other had cloudy light brown eyes. They had a light fair skin tone, and they both wore dressy kimonos. The one with emerald eyes wore a dark blue kimono with pink flowers covering it. The twin with brown eyes wore a beat red kimono with purple and green flowers.

The one with the blue kimono had crimped hair and wore a pink flower behind her right ear. The one in the red kimono had straight hair and wore it up in a fashionable bun. She had a red flower on the upper left side of the bun, and had two purple chopsticks stuck through the bun to hold it in place.

They each had straight uncaring looks upon their pale faces. They looked to Laddawne, who had been staring at Winry, at first not knowing who she was or having any clue as to why she was there.

Then it came back to her, "Oh so you're the one that Envy's been talking about." Laddawne looked Winry over up and down, "Wow, even tore up and stressed out and you're still pretty." A small half smile crossed her tan face.

"I'm Laddawne, I already know the Elrics but they never mentioned you before…Of course I've only met them once." She chuckled and walked back between Sloth and Envy.

"What should we do with her?" Lust asked in her seductive voice. "Can I eat her? Can I? Can I? Please Lust! Can I eat her?" Gluttony begged to the tall woman he always turned to. He held tightly to the side of her lengthy black dress, jumping up and down with his mouth wide open and his tongue hanging out. Lust gently shook her head and Gluttony lowered his gaze to the ground, bowing his head sadly, and dropping her dress out of his pudgy hands.

"Give her to me. I wanna kill her! She belongs to Edward! I want to take everything that is his and make it mine…" Wrath stated with a smile on his face. He clenched his fist and hissed wickedly.

"No, Wrath. We need her in order to get Ed to make the Philosopher stone, and"- Sloth stopped mid sentence as she gazed into Winry's hurt eyes. Suddenly, images began to flash in her mind;

'_A mother and her two sons, and that girl. She was in pain. Her parents died, she came over quite often.' _

Then a memory began to put itself together in her head,_ 'She smiled up at the boys' mother. The small girl giggled before whispering up to the woman, "Thank you for helping me. My mother may be gone but…" her gaze dropped to the ground before she smiled again, "But at least you're here for me." The woman smiled down at the child, bending down to eye level, and wrapping her arms around her in a protective hug. "Don't worry, Winry. You've got me…Ed and Al, too."' _

Sloth's pupils shrank as her eyes grew wide. She thought to herself, _'I'm that mother. That girl, she's this girl. Those boys…They were…Mine? No, it's impossible. I know this girl…?'_

She snapped back into reality to the sound of Wrath's voice, "What is it mommy? What's wrong?" She cocked her head, "…Mommy?" She had no time to say anything more because Envy's laugh cackled into Sloth's thoughts and traveled around the room. "Good ideas, but no."

He turned to the twins, "Vanity, Truth, I want you two to take care of her. Do your stuff, cause I have a feeling…Edward will be on his way for this cutie soon." He flashed a toothy grin at Winry.

Then, Winry's worried gaze traveled to the twins, her eyes meeting theirs. Winry's pupils shrank as the life left her face. The twins, whose faces were pale and lifeless, were now full of excitement and pleasure.

A quiver of fear shot down Winry's spin. She knew they were going to hurt her, but she also knew that they enjoyed it. For in their eyes, she saw the pain, sorrow, and the tragedy they had inflicted on so many other innocent victims, and how much enjoyment and fun they got out of it. But the thing that scared her most of all was the most obvious thing in the girls' eyes…death. And she saw herself on their next "To Do" list.

Envy threw his head from side to side, shoulder to shoulder, cracking his neck, before he called to the girls again. "Well? What are you two waiting for, an invitation? I want you two to give it your all. Really "work" with this one."

He threw his head back and laughed as huge indentions, that turned out to be radiating smiles, appeared on the girls' faces, before they slowly made their way across the room inching towards Winry. They added terror in Winry's heart with every step.

They were only two feet away now, but then…"No, STOP!" Every head in the room jerked towards the direction of the sound. It was the least likely person of all. It was, "Sloth? What the hell?!?" Envy's face twisted in confusion and rage.

Winry peered anxiously over at Sloth, not quite recognizing her at first, but then… _'What? Trisha? Ed and Al's mom is…is, one of them?!? It can't be! Unless…' _

Sloth's head was bowed, and her eyes were closed, trying to conceal any pain that Winry's face had brought back into her mind. "I…I'm sorry, Envy. But I-I can't let you hurt her." She raised her head, and her eyes flew open. They were full of rage and sadness.

"Why?" Envy asked confused and annoyed. Sloth groaned for a moment, grasping her head. Another memory was forming in her mind.

'_Ed and Al were fighting under an aging Oak tree. They were throwing punches and kicks and shouting unruly things to one another. Winry was trying to quail the fighting, but it raged on. "You guys! What are you even fighting about?" Winry cried from a high branch in the tree. "Oh, can't you two quit fighting?" Winry threw one leg over, so that she was hanging off from the thick branch.' _

"I can't let you hurt her." Sloth called out, still grasping her head as the memory continued. "Because…I,"

'_The woman from the last memory appeared. She was walking back home from a trip to town. She was making her way up the hill, only to find that a young girl was dangling from the tree in front of her house, while her boys fought aimlessly beside it. She gasped and began quickly trudging up the hill. Winry grunted, trying to muster up the strength to jump down to the next branch. Then her footing became uneasy. "I wish one of you would stop. At least until I get down from- AHHH!" The girl's grasp on the branch slipped, as she flew through the air. Her screams were like a barrier, inclosing the boys in an unimaginable state of shock. "No, WINRY!" Ed tried to jump and save her, but he missed, as he fell to the dirt. Her screams of terror came to an end as she was caught in the protection of someone's arms. "It's okay, I've got you. Don't worry, Winry…I'll never let ANYTHING happen to you," It was Trisha. She smiled over to her frightened boys, who still stood awe struck, "or either of you." They smiled back at her, forgetting their fight as they caught her in a hug. The whole group, were now enclosed in the hug. "Oh boys, I love you so much."' _

She let go of her head, her silent hazel eyes pierced into Winry as her gaze shifted. "Because I promised a young girl that I would never let anything happen to her. And I'm planning on keeping that promise." That was it. They were HER boys. And the girl that appeared in every vision, every terrible painful memory, was like a daughter to her.

'_NO!'_ Sloth thought shaking the thoughts away. She mentally cursed herself, _'Damn it! Why am I sticking up for someone other than myself? That wasn't me. And that girl in the visions can NOT be this girl! Just face it!'_

She grasped her head again, _'And even if it was her, it wouldn't matter. You're not her mother, or those Elric boys. You're a homunculus. You have no children…Or do I? Maybe I was that woman before I became this cursed lifeless beast. Maybe…?'_

Then she shouted aloud, "NO! They are NOT my boys! They are that woman's! Trisha Elric! I'm NOT HER!"

Her anger rose to a boiling point, then she thought, _'I must stop these dreadful memories, but how?' _She stared into Winry's eyes, and then she smiled wickedly,

'_By destroying the cause of them,' as_ she threw her arm out pointing her finger in Winry's direction before stating, "K.I.L.L H.E.R."

The twins smiled at each other and replied in unison, "Gladly." Winry struggled to break free, tears streaming down her scarlet cheeks.

Winry's thoughts caved in, 'This is it. This is the end for me. Ed, I just want you to know that I…' Her thoughts were interrupted by an ear splitting sound that echoed through out the building.

It was an explosion coming from the window. Half of the window was in a pile of ash and broken shards of glass on the unfurnished floor. "Leave her alone you bastards!"

A booming voice cracked over the explosion. "If you've laid one finger on her, Envy, I'm gonna kick your sorry ass!"

Winry looked over to where the smoke was clearing and where 4 small outlines of human figures were forming behind the dust cloud. There stood the familiar faces of the people Winry had prayed for. The one in front, the one that spoke, wore a look of anger and grim triumph on his ashy face. His hands were balled into fists, and his eyes were burning into Envy.

Winry's hope rose in her stomach that was up to this moment tied in knots, as she thought the first happy thought over the past 3 days.

_'…Edward…?'_

_**-OoXoO-**_

**Ha! I finally updated!!! lol, actually this one was SUPPOSE to be out on December 20, because that was my b-day. lol But sadly, when I wrote this, I forgot to put it on fanfics, and up until this moment I thought I had put it on there so…SORRY! I really am! Neways, happy really late B-day to me!!! ♥ (But hey, at least this chapters longer than the last few!)**

**Poll:**

**1. Did you like this chapter?  
****2. What do you think will happen next?  
****3. What do you WANT to happen next?  
****4. What chapter (in this fic) is your fav?  
****5. What's your favorite anime show?  
****6. Who's your favorite author on this site? (Mines on my profile page…Check it out!)  
****7. After I'm done writing this story, do you think I should make another FMA fic, or a different anime fic? (If U think I should make a different one, what show?)  
****8. Am I a bad writer? (Seriously, I wanna know. You won't hurt my feelings and I will NOT stop writing this fic because of your opinion. I'm just curious.)  
9. Do you like my made characters; Shenjii, Abby, Scirio, Laddawne, Truth, Vanity, etc.**

**YOU DECIDE!!!!  
**♥**Here's an actual poll,♥**

**Which couple? I'll keep this poll going for a few chapters, and I'll let you know the percents until the polls decided.**

**Here are your choices:  
**_WinryxEd  
__WinryxShenjii  
__WinryxAlphonse  
__WinryxEnvy  
__WinryxScirio_

**Who should I chose? Help me out guys!  
****Also, what about Abby?  
****Here ya go for Abs:  
**_AbbyxAl  
__AbbyxEd  
__AbbyxWrath  
__(Any other ideas let me know)_

♥**Well, thanks people!♥**


	8. Sinful Sorrow

**Hey sup you guys? OMG, I now own the FMA movie! I watched it last night and I bawled! -lol I only cried because it's the last FMA thing ever. ******** Also, because (If you can't tell I like Winry, and I really wanted her to end w/Edward.) on the end, they just left her there alone in "Shamballa" and they ran off to the other side of the gate. That sucked…Neways; it was still an amazingly awesome movie! Well, enough of my ramblings, on with the fic! **

**Oh and if you want to know what the poll is so far, check the end of the fic, I wrote it below…**

_**-OoXoO-**_

_Sinful Sorrow _

Alphonse was fending off Wrath and Laddawne with his inhumane strength, while Shenjii and Abby were using alchemy to defeat Lust and Gluttony. The twins and Sloth, however, were nowhere to be found. Al was beginning to get worried about his brother and Winry, so he quickly threw Wrath into Laddawne knocking them backwards into the brick wall and breaking it. Then, he ran over to where Winry was only to be trapped in the middle of Truth, Vanity, and once again Wrath and Laddawne.

_**-OoXoO-**_

_Winry looked over to where the smoke was clearing and where 4 small outlines of human figures were forming behind the dust cloud. There stood the familiar faces of the people Winry had prayed for. The one in front, the one that spoke, wore a look of anger and grim triumph on his ashy face. His hands were balled into fists, and his eyes were burning into Envy._

_Winry's hope rose in her stomach that was up to this moment tied in knots, as she thought the first happy thought over the past 3 days._ _'__…Edward…?__'_

_**-OoXoO-**_

"Edward?" Winry muffled voice shouted excitedly from behind the cloth covering her mouth. Ed stood smiling as he stretched out his metal arm and pretended to flex it. "Alright, who's first?" His cocky voice echoed throughout the room, before he rushed at Envy, "How 'bout I go ahead and take you out!" He threw out his fist nailing Envy below the jaw.

"Not so fast Edward." Envy's body began to shape shift into someone new. He took the shape of Colonel Roy Mustang; his voice was deep and rugged, just like the real Mustang, "Face it, Fullmetal, you don't have what it takes to beat me." He spoke with confidence as he lashed out and kneed Ed in the stomach. Then, he punched Edward in the face twice, before kicking him in the side.

Ed dropped to his knees as he groaned and groped his stomach. Envy changed form again, this time taking the shape of a girl. It was Winry, "Oh common Edward. Don't you have the guts to take me on? Or are you scared?" Envy held his index finger over his lips and winked at Ed.

Edward blushed for a moment before shaking it away, remembering that it wasn't really Winry. _'Winry…' _Ed suddenly remembered her. Where was she? His golden eyes furiously surveyed the entire room, before they locked on her. His pupils shrunk, and his eyes grew huge in shock. "What the…? No…"

Ed saw the bruises and gashes that outlined Winry's entire body, even the side of her face was glowing from the blood that ran down her cheek. Her worried eyes were locked with his.

Envy took his chance to strike, as he threw out his arm and punched Ed in the head again. "Come on Ed, at least _act_ like you care about poor innocent Winry. I mean we all know I'm gonna kick your ass, but for her sake, act like you're _trying_ to win her back! You need to stop getting so distracted. Hmmm…If she's such a nuisance, maybe we should take care of those…distractions…"

Edward's face twisted in rage, "I'm gonna kill you, you sick bastard!" Ed clapped his hands together and dropped them to the ground. A long spear shot up from the concrete ground, and Ed yanked it up before pointing it straight at Envy's throat. "You think I'll be fooled by your stupid tricks? You can shift into my brother; I'll still take you down." Ed's teeth grinded against one another as he spoke through clenched teeth.

"What a pleasant thought, _Edo_. Let's see now…What did Al look like before he became a metal hunk of garbage…? Oh yes," Envy's body shifted into a young version of what Ed used to know as his little brother.

Envy's, or Al's eyes were round and full of tears, he held his small fists tightly to his chest. "Brother…You're, you're not going to, kill me…" Tears streamed down Al's scarlet cheeks, "Are you?" Envy grinned behind his transformation. It was working; Ed was so mesmerized in the younger version of his brother.

His thoughts spun in circles around in his blonde head, Envy took this as a weakness and went for it, screaming as loud as his little eleven year old voice would allow him. Tears rolled down his cheeks like a creek. "You lied to me, Edward! You're an awful brother! You promised me you'd return me to my flesh, but even now, after four long years of searching, I'm still just a metal suit…"

He wiped away the tears with the sleeve of his left arm; Ed's eyes were tearing up, as he stood in shock. He could only muster up a few words, "…Al…I'm sorry, I didn't mean…It's all my fault…" Envy lashed out again, "You did this to me! You made me into a monster, while you're running around with nothing but a lost arm and leg! If you cared so much, why'd you let them take me…and not you instead?!?"

Ed's golden eyes were streaming with tears, his fists clenched as he stared at the ground. Envy quickly transformed back into him self, before throwing a fist into Edward's jaw. He shouted at the ceiling in pain, "Damn it…He's too strong." Rubbing his bruising cheek, Ed stumbled back to his feet, stealing a glance over to where the others were fighting the remaining homunculi. Al was throwing left and right at Wrath, Shenjii was using his alchemic power to his advantage as he fought Lust and Gluttony, and Abby was fighting the two twins.

'_Everyone is doing fine fighting on their own. Why can't I? Why can't I just finish off Envy, and beat him like every other time? Is it because of Winry?' _Ed didn't want to believe it, but every word Envy had uttered, was true. '_I treat Winry awful. She deserves better, so much in fact, that I have constantly pushed myself, getting stronger, so that hopefully, one day, if I was lucky, then I could win her heart. But so far, all I have ever done is cause her more pain. Shenjii would be a better person for Winry, but I'm not about to give into that shit, I just need to get it through my head. I love her, I need her, more than the world, and now,' _Ed's eyes pierced through Envy,_ 'I'm gonna prove it.'_

"Ed, just face it, you're too late. If you really cared about Winry as much as you claim, I think you would've made more of an effort to come to her rescue." All of a sudden, Envy's sly grin flashed by Ed, as he rushed to Winry's side.

She shook in fear and agony while staring up into Envy's evil eyes. His smile inched its way wider across his tan face, "Hey there, Cutie." His eyes drifted back over to Ed who still didn't quite know what happened. "Oh Edward, Winry and I have grown so close over the past few days." His smirk reached to each of his ears at the reaction Ed was making to Envy's comment.

Edward's face was crimson with anxiety and anger. "Stop it Envy, don't take even one more step towards her!" His voice shook as he tried to calm himself. "Say Edward, have you ever heard of a little game called…" Envy let himself trail off as his eyes drifted down to acknowledge Winry's pained expression before he continued, "The 'nervous game?' It's one of my favorites, and it is also quite simple. But, sadly, luck has it that I never lose," Envy let his palms brush across Winry's legs causing her to tremble.

She tried to manage yelling small phrases through the cloth covering her mouth, but she was sadly unsuccessful. This only drove Envy to continue his fun of running his long slender fingers up and down her arms, and laying his face against her neck, basking in the ambiance of her sweet aroma. Edward clenched his fists, his rage, that breaking through the surface of calm and sanity, was itching to be released on Envy. "Envy, you get the hell away from her! I swear, if you touch her again I'll"-

Envy interrupted Edward with a loud cackle "You think that will help?" He sneered, "Oh Edward, you are so naïve. Threatening me is no way to get what you want. Observe," Envy's hands made their way around Winry's waist, working their way up towards her chest. He ran his lips along her cheek, whispering in her ear.

Winry shook with fear and began to shake her head wildly, as if to wish this whole nightmare away._'This isn't happening…this isn't happening…Oh Edward hurry please, help me! Why are you just standing there? I need you! I've always needed you….'_ Winry was lost in her thoughts as something in them clicked, _'Wait. That's it! I've always needed Ed…but he's never there….never….It's only me. It's always been me, alone, in the dark….to fight away the demons that haunt me, constantly….it's only me….He really doesn't care….but I do, I love him. More than the world, I would give up anything to be with him...anything...'_

Soon enough her eyes were tainted with traitorous tears that escaped the invisible barrier that was suppose to subdue any bonding tears from breaking free, "Aw how touching. You've made her cry again Edward." Envy said monotonously, still running his hands along her delicate frame. Sloth was still at the other end of the room, looking away, not able to watch Envy betray a young innocent girl, '_I have to stop this…but how?' _

Envy's silk lips crushed against Winry's concealed ones in a powerful embrace. She struggled to break free from his grasp, twisting and turning, but failed. Her eyes flew open only to find Edward staring straight at her. Edward's face was twisting in genuine rage and shock as he charged towards Envy preparing a strike.

Envy predetermined Edward's attack and quickly maneuvered out of striking zone and flew six feet backwards. Sloth took this as her chance. She evaporated into the air whizzing through the room towards Winry. She reappeared in front of Winry causing her to jump. Sloth hushed her and quickly unlocked the chains with a spare key she concealed from Envy's knowledge.

Winry ripped the cloth from her mouth gazing into Sloth's eyes confused, "But why? I thought you were with Envy?" She smiled slightly, "I know…but I…" Sloth's words faded as she stared off into a world Winry could sadly not escape to.

Edward was busy fending off his arch enemy, but he couldn't help it. His eyes flashed to his angel now standing two feet from him, free from her captivity with Sloth next to her. Without thinking, he roughly pushed her to the ground in a corner of the room, keeping her out of Sloth and Envy's reach.

Attempting to breathe steadily again from the wall's impact, Winry's crushed eyes glared at Edward questioning herself about her so called, 'savior'. "Oh, damn. Well there goes my fun," Envy made a slight frown before sneering, "Let's just see how long you can keep her safe." He flashed an eager smile towards Winry, causing her to shutter.

Then, his smile changed to a cold stare to Sloth, "What the hell? I thought we were on the same team? So why would you help him?!?" With his features full of misunderstanding and confusion, Envy viciously shook his head before muttering something unintelligible under his breath. His confusion turned to rage as he moved his glare to the smallest figure in the room. Envy was pissed now, as he charged at Edward, his arm forming a sharp blade, "Now you die!"

_**-OoXoO- **_

A steel fist met with the tender point on the side of Wrath's head sending him spiraling backwards. Al barely made out Wrath's muffled words from across the room, "Damn you, younger brother!" Al had not even a moment to peek over at Abby and make sure she was alright before Laddawne's swift movements overpowered his.

Her leg swung at his neck knocking his head to the floor. "Ha, I've got you now, Alphonse!" A few seconds later, she was sitting on top of him, a flame lit on her fingertip as she held it to Al's blood seal. "Now try to worm your way out of this little predicament." She flashed Alphonse a sly grin before whispering, "You were too late. She's as good as dead already."

Shenjii charged at Vanity throwing his hands to the concrete beneath us. The bright glow masked his weapon before he thrust the spear into her. Knowing it was no use Shenjii jumped backwards a few feet preparing for a counterattack.

Vanity stood, her eyes covered by her bangs, blood streaming out the side of her mouth, was laughing as she slowly pulled the spear from her chest then breaking it in two. "You know that won't do it. You must be much stronger to destroy me."

In an instant her head shot up, revealing her now crimson eyes full of blood lust and excitement. "Now, let's see what will happen if I shove a stick through _your_ heart!" Vanity was closing the distance between them again, driving Shenjii toward the face of the brick wall beside Al. Shenjii smiled, readying himself into a fighting stance as he circled her. His circling took him within inches of Abby; his arm brushed Abby's back.

Startled, Abby jumped and turned around, Truth took this as her chance to strike. She dived into the air, hovering for a moment, before tackling Abby to the ground. Out of sheer impulse Al yelled to her, knowing it was hopeless. "Abby! Shenjii, help Abby!" Laddawne glared down at him, "Shut up, kid. You lost your fight. I want to see the outcome of this with_out_ interference." She snarled through clenched teeth.

Shenjii turned to Abby, "Abs, you okay?" Truth slammed her fist into Abby's stomach causing her to drift to the floor with a thud. "Ugh. Yeah, sure." Abby mumbled holding her abdomen in pain. Shenjii smiled down at her before turning to face his opponent. "Bring it on." He whispered, mainly to himself, before something hard as a boulder shoved him to the ground.

It was Vanity, she sat on top of Shenjii grinning deviously down to him; a small switch blade in hand. Shenjii struggled to steady his breathing from the impact, a small chuckle escaping his lips, "A homunculus has to use a knife to do her bidding. How sad."

Vanity's face morphed into a permanent frown, her face looking like a stone statue before she went in for the strike. Vanity's blade stopped inches from Shenjii's neck at the shrill scream springing from someone's throat followed by Winry's terrified shouts, _"Edward!" _

_**-OoXoO-**_

Winry's tear filled eyes never left Edward. Then, Envy rushed at him his blade gleaming in the dim lit room. Her pupils shrunk at the thought of what could have happened next. '_No, I can't let that happen! I have to do something...' _Without thinking, Winry shot off her feet and ran at Envy, "No! Leave him alone!" She shouted as she jumped in front of Envy, shadowing Edward from the evil demon in their path. "I won't let you hurt him-ever again!"

Wrapping her hand around the wrench concealed in her back pocket, she swung it square into Envy's jaw. Everything went silent as Envy froze with rage. "You...stupid bitch..." An abundant scar was beginning to form where the impact took place. "That's it, Edward. Your girlfriends gonna pay."

Edward's face paled at Envy's harsh tongue. Then, without any reaction time, Envy threw his blade through Winry's chest. "No!!!" Shenjii and Abby's cries were heard from the far end of the room, Al was too shocked to speak. Edward watched as his beautiful goddess fell into his open arms.

"Winry...oh no..." His eyes filled with tears for the first time in centuries, "You can't...why did you-!" He held her tightly, cradling her in his proctective barrier. "Why did you have to be so stupid Winry!?! I could've done it myself! Then you-" He was cut off by Winry's almost silent laugh, "Oh Edward. I'm so sorry," Her voice broke mid sentence as she winced at the pain.

Winry's eyes overflowed with an emence amount of tears while staring into Ed's topaz eyes. He could only stare at her, wishing there were something he could do. "Please, don't go..." His arms pulled her tighter to his chest but loosened when she groaned, placing her hand over the hole in her chest. Ed laid his hand over hers, holding it tightly, "I won't let you leave. Stay here...stay with me, Winry." His tears fell onto her cheeks.

She smiled, "Edward, I just want you to know, I lo-" Winry's breathing began to slow before coming to a hault, and her sapphire eyes gently closed, never to open again. Edward sat, stunned, stating at her perfection, waiting for someone to drench him in ice water, awakening him from this dreadful nightmare.

When the moment of realization hit, Edward lost it. His tears flowed down his scarlet cheeks forming a puddle around him. His breaths came in short gasps as he began shouting at his fallen angel, "Why? What the hell were you thinking, you idiot?!? Your so stupid! Nothing was suppose to happen to you! I promised myself, I promised Al! Oh Winry...I'm so so so sorry...just please, please come back! This is all my fault..."

He held her to him taking in her floral aroma, "I can't live without you. I gave you my heart years ago, and you never gave it back!" Sighing, he tried to calm himself down. "Winry...I'm sorry..." Ed cried as he put his hand to her bangs, letting it travel across her face until it met her cheek, Stopping at her lips, "But, I...I love you more than you'll ever know Winry, please...don't go..."

**_-OoXoO-_**

**Awww...I hate myself for doing that...neways, Duh duh duh…lol well, there ya go! Sorry for the update problem. Neways, review please!!!  
Whatdya thinks gonna happen next???**

**I love you all,  
L8r g8r!  
****-Shelby**


	9. The Ruby's Lust

**Okay, I updated this chapter just for those people that reviewed. Everyone else…just read…lol neways here ya go!!! An early update! Well, early to me…lol Neways, enjoy, and cuz of my especially hard work on updated faster….please review!!! Just for me! ******

_**-OoXoO-**_

_"The Ruby's Lust"_

_  
Edward held her to him; taking in her floral aroma, "I can't live without you. I gave you my heart years ago, and you never gave it back!" Sighing, he tried to calm himself down. "Winry...I'm sorry..." Ed cried as he put his hand to her bangs, letting it travel across her face until it met her cheek, Stopping at her lips, "But, I...I love you more than you'll ever know Winry, please...don't go..."_

Envy's loud cackle could be heard for miles away, "That whore had it comin'." Edward's eyes flared as they burned into Envy, "Shut up! I'll kill you!" Ed leaped from his knees onto his feet as he charged at Envy, blade in hand. Now, Envy's quick maneuvering skills had no effect, for Ed was pissed and ready for revenge. He was going for the kill now, not holding back.

His blade pierced Envy's chest but he just ripped it out. Envy's cackle left his wicked lips as Edward shot a blade into Envy's shoulder. No use, Envy laughed harder as he ripped the blade out with ease, and without pain. Then, he effortlessly threw it at Edward's side, missing by nearly an inch. Edward rushed at him again, throwing his blade through Envy's throat, but no matter what, Envy always recovered. "Admit it Edward, you never really cared about Winry." Ed froze in place, _'what if that's what she thought to…? Oh no…she couldn't have! I love her, no...' _Edward's gaze left Envy's and met Winry's lifeless body.

"That stupid bitch deserved it for getting in the way. Besides, she's not our concern any longer. So now," Envy's gaze landed on Edward, whose eyes stayed locked on Winry, his mind lifetimes away. "It's your turn!" Envy rushed at Edward, blade in hand.

"No!" Abby threw herself in front of the blow saving Edward from the sealed fate that stole Winry away from the world. "Abby…? No!" Al began to cry invisible tears. "Wait," Then they saw, she had blocked the attack with a blade of her own.

Throwing him backwards, she called down to Edward, "Ed, get up now! Winry didn't die for you just so you could go and get _yourself _killed right afterwards!" Abby had to choke out the words between tears at her upsetting statement. It was no use anyway; Edward was lost in a deep unbreakable trance. His train of thought trying to bond with Winry's fading soul.

'_No, no, no, no, no. This isn't happening. This __can't__ be happening!' _Ed repeated it to himself over and over, attempting to make reality go away. It wasn't working, her fragile face the last time she looked into his eyes, hurt, betrayed, alone, scared…kept flashing into his thoughts. His left glove was removed as he stroked her cheek with the back of his hand, trying to remember happier times. When he treated Winry like the Goddess she was. Nothing came to mind, her paling face beside him was too distracting.

Tears were drowning Winry as they poured from Edward's topaz eyes as the truth _finally _sunk in. She was gone. And he could do nothing to bring her back….or could he? Edward's eyes bulged out of his head at this thought. "Wait a sec." The message finally clicked. After all of his years at attempting new alchemy, learning new techniques, he should, maybe even could, attempt it, _**"Human transmutation."**_ His hushed voice was in a raspy whisper. Even so, every one heads turned towards the upset midget, as they heard it and gasped in shock.

"No Ed you can't! You'll die!" Shenjii's furious shouts came from the far southern corner of the freezing room. "Please, Edward. Don't, you'll…" Abby's began to bawl shielding her wicked eyes from anyone's glare. Edward was fuming now, knowing he was losing precious time. "I have to! It's the only way to bring her back. This is my fault, and I _have _to do this…no matter what the risk," Edward's eyes shed tears before he quickly whisked them away, "I would give up anything for her."

Edward's hushed ramblings could be heard for miles, for the silence that veiled over the building was thickening with each intense heart beat. "I need you more than you will ever know, please don't leave me here, all alone. I'm sorry for treating you like this all these years. I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…Don't go, don't leave me," His sobs breaking lose uncontrollably as his volume grew to a maximum, he then clapped his hands together forcefully, "Oh Winry, I'm so sorry," before he settled them softly onto his fallen angel. "I'm gonna bring you back, Winry!"

His voice echoed throughout the small room, breaking the sound barrier. "No, Brother, don't!" Al charged from the ground shoving Lust off when she was distracted enough, and rushed for his heart broken sibling. But it was too late.

A bright red light shrouded the entire building, concealing Edward and Winry inside of it. "What the…? A red glow?" Then it hit him. Edward gasped, reaching down Winry's shirt and pulling out the chain that held the now glowing red stone. "How is it working? I thought it was a fake?"

His gaze fell to the hole that only moments ago had ended his love's life. It was beginning to disappear, evaporating into the cool air, the scarlet stain along with it, as if the scars of their horrid past were being absorbed into the glowing atmosphere.

The gate suddenly appeared in front of Edward for mere moments, the metal doors slowly opened to reveal a figure walking out of it towards him. He didn't know who it was, but their arms were outstretched reaching for him. Then he heard her velvet voice for the first time in what seemed like an eternity, "_Edward, I need you….why did you leave me…? Help me, Edward…please…" _

The waterworks began again. Tears streamed down his face as he felt himself leap off the ground and running towards her, his arms wide open to hold her in them once again. "I'm coming Winry! I'm so sorry, I'm here, it is okay. Everything is okay." As he inched closer to her, she began to disappear into the crimson atmosphere, "No, don't go!" He shouted through sobs, "Winry…." Within moments, she vanished, and there he stood. Alone. Isolated in the glowing atmosphere.

Edward sunk to his knees in agony as his hopes of holding her in his arms once again, shattered. Suddenly, the bright light disappeared and the stone evaporated into the air. As the eerie and isolated feelings left the room, Al threw his heavy metal arms around his brother worry sweeping over him, "Oh brother! How are you alive? I thought you would be…" He let his sentence fade when he looked down at Edward, and following his brother's gaze, stared at Winry.

Her paled face was now crimson from the natural blush that began to trace across her lovely cheeks that Edward had loved so dearly. His fists clenched at the cruelty his eyes were treating him with. Then, her beautiful turquoise pools gently fluttered open at the sound of Edward's voice cracking from the tears, "Winry? Are you…" His sentence dropped as their eyes locked for a time they never thought would happen again.

Within moments, his protective arms became a barrier locked around Winry's petite frame. "Oh Winry, I thought I'd lost you!" His hushed voice whispered in her ear while the tears continued to flow. "Edward? Why are you crying?" He hesitantly let his grip loosen afraid she would float away, "Because, you were just…Envy had…I just missed you, that's all." Ed's mouth spread from ear to ear as a huge grin appeared.

Winry's eyes shone with tears that had not yet fallen as a gorgeous smile traced her features. Winry threw her arms around Edward's neck, holding herself tightly to him. As Winry buried her face into his chest, Sloth stood at the far end of the room away from everyone else, smiling at the thought of how she saved the girl that meant the world to one of her sons. Yes, now she would accept that fact. She might not admit it to the others, but it was true. And she knew it now. Those boys were hers; no one could take them from her. That little girl was in pain and Trisha had helped heal her. No, _she _had healed her.

While all eyes were glued on the ecstatic couple, Sloth swiftly slid out of the broken window away from the scene, and away from her past. Envy began to get pissed, '_I can't allow that bastard's short ass son get the girl of his and my dreams! This is unacceptable! I have to do something, but what…?' _Without thinking, Envy quickly maneuvered his way over to Abby, wrapping his strong arm viciously around Abby's waist, holding her to him.

The blade rested snuggly next to her throat. The frightened expression on her face and tears forming behind her eyes caused everyone to jump up onto their feet shouting unintelligible things to Abby's captivator. Envy's cool breath lingered on Abby's cheek as he spoke to her in a hushed whisper, "Don't scream, or I'll slit your throat." Abby's eyes grew round at his harsh words, as they searched her friends faces seeking a rescue.

"Shut up! All of you! Unless you want to see what this little girl's hiding on the _inside_ then I suggest you be quiet and hand Winry over-now! That's an order, Elric!" Envy's hands were shaking in fury as his death-grip gaze fell upon the frightened and shocked couple only within inches of his radar.

Edward's face twisted in rage at the appalling statement. No matter how much he cared about Abby she would never amount to Winry. Why would Envy even _think _Edward would give up Winry for _anyone_? "Hell no, let her go. She doesn't concern you, Envy. This fights between you and me, no one else!" Ed tried to speak his words calm and direct, but they came out shaky and unsteady.

Envy stifled a small chuckle breaking the silence that had befallen over the entire building, like a drape of darkness shrouding every moving being in its radius. "Ed. Edo. Edward. So brave, yet oh so naïve. If the blade didn't make it clear to you then maybe this will," Then, like a flash of lightening falling from a graying sky, Envy's quick movements captivated them as they watched their enemy cut downwards on Abby's chest, cutting until it hit the tip of her shirt.

An ear-splitting screech left her rosy lips as the pain sunk in. "I'm serious Edward. I _will _kill her. I killed Winry, and I can do the same a second time." His monotone voice was steady and uncaring as his blade hit a second time. Only this time, it was across her left shoulder. The screaming began again, but when it ended, Abby's tears fell to the ground as she whispered to Envy, "Please stop…please…"

Throwing his head back, Envy's cackle left his pale lips once again, "Like that will work! Winry said the same exact thing and all I did in return for her pain was hurt her even more. Ask her; begging will get you no where with me except near death." Edward shuttered at these words as the thought of what Envy could have done to Winry flashed through his racing mind. These thoughts made his grip around Winry tighten and tears almost broke the surface for a second time. Then, Envy's blade ran deeply into Abby's skin along her right shoulder.

Envy's fellow homunculi surrounding the room stared in awe with wide smiles across their bloodthirsty faces. Shenjii held his heart wrenching it at the thought of his little sister in pain before he forced his legs to move forward towards the scene, fists ready. Then, out of nowhere, he was tackled to the ground by Gluttony, knocking the air out of his lungs. "No, Abby! I have to save her…" with his outstretched hand reaching to his baby sister, he began gasping for air from the ten ton monstrosity above him crushing his ribs.

Al looked away from the sight of Abby, clasping his metal fingers around the places that his ears should be, trying to escape from her blood curdling screams.

Winry attempted to dive off the ground and force herself at Envy, ripping him to shreds for hurting an innocent girl, but Edward grabbed her hand gently and wrapped his free arm around Winry's frame, holding her closely next to him. Envy saw this motion and became even more enraged. "Ok, that's it. You asked for it!" At that exact moment, Envy started to throw his blade into the air, and then force it down into Abby's stomach. But something got in the way; a huge hunk of metal had wrapped his armor arms around the hostage in an attempt at rescuing her; his back to Envy with the blade now firmly imbedded right below his blood seal.

"God damn you all! I've had enough of these stupid interruptions, why won't you people just let me kill you and get it over with?!? Damn it! Let's get out of here." Envy disassembled his arms from Abby's frame and began walking away, followed by the others. No one obliged to their dismissal for fear of another fight to the death.

But as the others were whooshing by, out the window, Envy turned to face Winry, grinning insatiably, his eyes boring into hers, "Just remember, Cutie, I'll be back…for you. Except next time, you will _not _get away. I'll see to it." He winked at her then grimaced at Edward before loping after the others. "Fuck you; I'll kill you if you ever touch her again! I swear…" Edward muttered under his breath before sighing and rubbing his temples at an attempt to calm his nerves. Then, he turned, gazing into Winry's eyes, a worried expression shadowing his features, "Are you alright?" His concerned voice cracked from the tears shed so many moments ago.

He moved his hands to cup around Winry's cheeks, his eyes melting into hers. The intensity of his gaze left her speechless for moments until she regained consciousness, "Oh um, yeah, I think I'm fine, but what about…Abby!" Their heads shot over to Al, whose arms were still tightly around Abby, his quiet voice soothing her. Shenjii's breathing steadied as he stood up slowly and ran over to his sister, "Abby, are you alright? I'm sorry I didn't help you. I should've been there, but…Gluttony…and I,"

Abby stifled a small giggle at her brother's apologetic words, "its fine. I'm okay; you did your best and hey look at the bright side! We're all alive…now." She whispered the last word mainly to herself, but without fail, everyone heard.

Their heads bowed at the memory for mere seconds before Abby poked Al in the side of his armor, "Hey, Al? Do you think you could kinda loosen your grip? I can't breath!" Al quickly let go jumping back a few steps and rubbing the back of his head, "Oh, heh heh, sorry Abby." She giggled, "Don't be! Alphonse, you saved me!" A huge grin traced across her flawless face, "Thank you," Then, without warning, Abby stood on her toes and leaned up to give Al a peck on the mouthpiece of his suit. An invisible blush was evident on his cheeks. Abby, smiled at him again before throwing her arms around his hefty body in a tight hug. "You're the best friend anyone could ever ask for!" She stated, shielding her face into his chest plate.

To Shenjii, It seemed as if everyone had someone. Edward had Winry, Alphonse had Abby, but Shenjii had no one. No one was there for him. He was alone, and unwanted. This thought left a sour taste on his tongue.

But then another thought crossed his wondering mind, '_What will Edward do with Winry now? He now knows the homunculi will do whatever it takes to forge a stone, even kill Winry. I highly doubt Edward would ever consider taking Winry with us again on an outing, not if it could cost us her life. Especially since the stone we had was a fake. So she'll be all alone…again…that is, until I come along…' _Shenjii's head began playing mind games as he thought of this idea.

Suddenly, a second thought came into play, as a devious plot formed behind his blonde locks, '_Ed doesn't deserve Winry. She deserves someone so much better, like me! Wait, how is he gonna tell her goodbye? Will he shout at her..? Run away without her knowledge..? Send her home..? All I know is that he'll definitely do something cruel, and she'll be crushed no matter how he does it. Even without meaning to, he hurts her constantly...' _

Shenjii's plan seemed flawless, until, '_Oh no, what if he does let her come with us…? I don't know why he would, but I don't understand a lot of the stupid things that reckless brat does. No, he's going to let her come with us. I know it, which means I'll have even more time to win her heart. But what if he…. ' _Shejii shook the thought from his formulating mind as his brows furrowed into an awkward grin at the thought of Winry loving him instead of the half pint she's fallen for now. '_You've won once to many times Edward, now it's my time to shine, and to show your girl exactly what I'm made of.' _

**_-OoXoO-_**

**Well there ya go! I hope you enjoyed it! sorry, I love Winry! lol not like THAT cuz i'm a girl, but ya...lol I couldn't have her dead for long! It upset me...lol gawd i'm weird...oh well, thanks for reading! Plz review! ♥**

2.) What do you:  
Think will happen next?  
WANT to happen next?

**Well, thanks again! Have an awesome weekend!  
Love ya,  
♥ Me! ♥**


	10. Living On Borrowed Time

**Alright I am extremely sorry for taking so long. But as you can see, to make up for it, I tried to make this chapter long. lol Anyways, my next update is almost done, so don't worry about another late update. I'll try to get all caught up this summer...so look forward to updates for all of my fanfics! D luv ya guys And missed you all! But I'm back! D lmao♥**

Chapter 10

"_**Living On Borrowed Time"**_

_Shenjii's POV:_

I watched while their hands continuously brushed against one another as they walked along the unmarked path. Each moment that passed was filled with her insatiable laughter and his sickeningly enthusiastic grin plastered across his idiotic cheeks. 

"So Winry, when does Pinako want you home anyways?" Edward's smile faded for mere moments until their eye's met and he was in a trance once again. Winry's playful giggle left her lips once more, "well actually, she doesn't even know I left. I snuck out…so she's probably worried sick!" Winry stared at the ground with a saddened expression. 

"It's fine Winry. She has to know you're with us. Where else would you be?" Edward questioned gleefully as his hand finally wrapped around Winry's. Her face lit up and her cheeks turned deep scarlet. 

My heart dropped to the soles of my boots at the heart wrenching site before my eyes. I had to stop it..."Um Winry, is your arm ok?" Winry stared down at her left arm where the crimson tears continued to drip slowly down the sleeve. "Oh I hadn't even noticed," She stopped dead in her tracks, releasing Edward's hand and dabbing at the gash with a loose piece of cloth. Edward caught on to my plot and flashed me a dirty look. 

"Thanks Shenjii," Winry cheered while flashing a bright smile at me. 

I hid my excitement at the attention by flipping my hair and replying, "No problem." Edward's gaze never left me, "Yeah, thank you Shenjii." He spoke behind clenched teeth; the sarcasm was evident in his voice. 

I gave him a menacing stare before walking alongside Winry. "Wow its chilly out here! You must be cold Winry." My statement was directed to Winry's mini-skirt and tank top. "Actually yeah, I'm freezing!" Winry shivered and wrapped her hands around her forearms. A devious smile danced across my features at her reply. 

But before I could even pull one sleeve of my heavy overcoat off, Edward had already ripped his jacket off, and was placing it gently on Winry's slender shoulders. "Here ya go," Ed flashed her a loving smile before smugly grinning at his rival; me. My eyes pulsed as they bored into Ed. 

The tension in my face faded within moments as I formulated my next move. I trotted up to Winry, draping my arm over her shoulders and walking with her up the path leaving Edward standing dumbstruck in the dusk. 

"So, Beautiful, I just noticed I don't really know that much about you." I faked nervousness as I rubbed the back of my head and chuckled awkwardly. I was making it up as I went, hoping she wouldn't notice. 

She giggled softly, "Ya I know! Okay, I wanna start!" She stared at the sky with her index finger on her chin as she pondered her first question. It struck her like a diesel speeding towards her on a highway; she shot up and stared into my patient eyes, "Oh! Ok, I'll start small. What's your favorite color?" She giggled, "Sorry, I can't think of anything…" 

I grinned as I gazed into her turquoise eyes then replied, "Blue." And winked, making her giggle and blush. "That's cool. Mine's pink." She smiled then continued asking random questions. 

Every now and then I'd turn my gaze to Edward's hovering frame behind us, to observe his face. It was always full of hurt and jealousy, which made me laugh. "What's your favorite animal?" 

I smiled remembering Ed talk about Winry's obsession with her dog, Den. So I replied, "Hmm, probably a dog." Then I peeked over my shoulder at Edward's face full of outrage and despair. 

My gaze returned to my angel's face which was smiling and radiating around me, "Mine too! I have one! His name's Den." Then she continued on about her dog. I took this as my chance and moved in intertwining my fingers with hers as our hands locked. She blushed and looked away, biting her lower lip. I smirked back at Edward, then wrapped my hands around Winry's, chuckling softly as a blush traced her features, "Sorry Winry, you just look so cold." I frowned then grinned deviously once more, "So I figured I'd help warm you up!" I winked playfully at my angel. 

She giggled, "Oh um, thanks Shenjii. That's very sweet of you." She joked back at me. I smiled realizing she hadn't pulled away from my grasp. She continued talking about her dog as my gaze fell to Edward. His fists were clenched tightly, his jaw locked and his eyes were burning into mine. Just in time, my gaze turned back to Winry.

I began nodding and smiling, pretending I had been paying attention the whole time as she turned back to face me. "I think it's your turn to say something. I'm just rambling." She stated uncomfortably. I grinned deviously, "K, so tell me, Winry. What does a girl like _you _see in a guy like", I faced Edward with a disgusted look, _"That?" _

Edward growled and stared at me, "You're just beggin' for me to kick your sorry ass, aren't ya?" He stated with an annoyed smirk. I chuckled and shrugged, "Bring it on Short stuff. It's not like you could even if you tried." 

Winry squeezed the bridge of her nose annoyed, "Oh come on you two. Stop it, act mature for once!" Her angelic voice was captivating, so I ignored Ed's snide remarks and focused on the conversation. "Back to what we were talking about. What _do _you see in _that?"_ Winry blushed and stared at the ground embarrassed. "Um, we are just friends." 

I took that as her way of turning Ed down, so to show my point, I turned to Ed and smirked. "Ha, ha little man." I winked at him then turned away from him, my arm still resting with Winry's. 

Alphonse and Abby flashed each other worried and annoyed glances before Abby leaned in and muttered something under her breath. "Great Al, we are going to have to put up with those two fighting over Winry for the rest of this little outing…" Abby rolled her eyes and Al sighed noisily, "Ya, great…"

I smiled down at Winry, squeezing her hand gently as we continued talking. I continued flashing Edward side glances at every chance I got. Finally, I decided to piss Ed off big time. I began running my finger tips down Winry's arm. She blushed, so I took this as an opportunity. My arm wrapped around her delicate frame, right above the small of her back. 

I turned around to face Edward, smirking at him. He growled under his breath, as he sauntered over to me. He grabbed Winry by the shoulder and pushed her to the side, causing my arm to fall limp at my side.

I glared at him annoyed, my smile evaporated along with my patience, "What is it, Edward? Do you _need _something?" I spoke through clenched teeth as our eyes remained locked. 

Winry grabbed Ed's arm, her eyes full of worry, "Edward! What was that for!" He ignored her, his eyes narrowing at me, "What kind of game are you playing here, Shenjii! Do you think you're _funny _or something?" Ed asked me; a hint of malice in his voice. 

I smirked, shrugging, "I don't believe I know what you're talking about, Edward." His hand caught the collar of my shirt as he leaned in towards my face, shouting angrily, "You know damn well what I'm talking about you sadistic bastard!" I smirked as my eyes rolled in annoyance to show how much I _didn't _care, "Tsch!"

I shoved his arm away from my, frowning pessimistically, "I think you need to calm down." A sly smirk traced across my lips, "My, my you really _are _short tempered...aren't you?" He threw a punch into my cheek, "Damn you! I'm _not_ short! So I dunno who you're calling a midget bean-sprout you can't even see through a magnifying glass!" 

I chuckled, catching his fist before it met my face, throwing it back at him. Winry clung to his sleeve tighter, as her pleading voice turned to a frightened whisper, "Edward, please…don't do this…" He glared at her, ripping his arm away from her grasp. Then, he pushed her to the ground, "Shut up. This doesn't concern you." 

She gasped, staring at him, sadness tracing her features, "Edward…" Her voice suddenly rose an octave, "Stop it! There's no point! He hasn't done anything!" 

He clenched his fists, glaring at me angrily, "Stay out of it, Winry! What do you know anyway! _You're _the one falling for his dumb-ass tricks and getting all worked up over him acting like a perverted asshole!" His face reddened in anger. 

Winry choked back a sob at his words. Al and Abby stood in shock; unable to move or speak for they couldn't believe what was going on, or why. I sighed, a gentle smile outlining my face, "its okay, Winry. We won't get hurt. Everything will be fine." My voice remained calm and soothing even though the tension in the air was thick with hatred. 

She clenched her fists, dropping her gaze to the grass. Her bangs fell over her eyes, shielding them from the world. "..ya.." She whispered, unable to believe my words. The doubt was evident in her voice.

Shenjii threw his fist into Edward's jaw, "You have no idea how long I've wanted to kick your little ass, Ed." He shouted in a cocky voice. Edward regained his balance as he rubbed his chin, "heh Well doesn't that just suck…? Cuz your never going to kick _my _ass!" He launched forward, kicking Shenjii in the stomach, sending him spiraling backwards into a tree. He groaned, gripping his stomach in pain. 

A growl emitted from his throat as he threw his hands to the ground, calling upon a long sword, "You stupid bastard! Winry deserves someone better than you! All you do is treat her like shit!" He smirked, "Don't worry, Eddy-boy. I'll take good care of her….Once your in hell!" He shot towards Ed with his sword swinging above his head. 

Winry's eyes grew wide as she shot forward, her wrench in hand, "Stop it!" She shouted before her wrench met the side of my head. I fell to the ground, rubbing my temple, "What the hell, Winry!" I shouted in annoyance. Her eyes brimmed with unwanted tears as she stared down at me with those serene eyes, "I'm sorry…but I can't take this! Why is it that you two are always fighting!"

Edward averted her gaze as he stared at me, his eyes narrowing, "We'll finish this later." His eyes fell to Winry with a demonic glare, "When there aren't any disruptions…" She looked away with a sad frown. Abby and Al rushed over to her side. 

Abby's hands fell to her hips as she growled at me, hitting me over the head violently, "Damn it, Big Brother! Would ya stop picking fights with everyone?" I groaned in pain once more. I was about to explain myself to the two troublesome girls, before my eyes flashed to the wide based oak tree to my left to find another pair of eyes glaring down at me from the highest branch. 

I stopped dead in my tracks, shielding Winry from the inevitable danger that may have been bestowed upon us.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" I purposely raised my voice to a charmingly booming volume. The figure flashed away and reappeared in front of us giggling like a school girl. 

It was then that I realized there were two figures stalking towards us. There walk was like a graceful lope. "Greetings my friends," Their voices were monotone as they spoke in unison. It was when they spoke I realized who they were. It was the twins from the butcher shop, Vanity and Truth. 

Edward's impulsiveness got the better of him once more, "Shut the hell up and go away. Unless you think you can take me." He rushed at the silent girls a determined grimace on his unsure face. A worried shout left the angel I shielded behind me, "No! Edward, stop it!" The twins laughed, "Yes Edward. Listen to the smart girl, this is a stupid mistake. One that you may not get the chance to make again if you follow through on it." 

Ignoring Winry's advice, Edward continued forward towards the two homunculi. Winry's heart leapt as memories of the previous day filled her thoughts. She acted on impulse for the second time rushing towards the combating teens. 

I saw this action before it had any effect. My body rushed towards Winry as I flung myself at her to stop her from doing something we would all regret again. I threw my arms around her and falling on top of the angel because of the impact. 

My face tightened as I stared into her beautiful emeralds, "Winry! Don't try to be the hero! What were you thinking? What could you possibly do to those homunculi that Edward and I can't?" Her pain filled eyes revealed each of her thoughts. She was picturing the moment Edward was almost killed over and over again. 

The thought made her stomach uneasy, so she flung her arms around me out of fear and longing for comfort. I wrapped my arms around her, smiling softly. My features softened and my face loosened. "Winry, I'm sorry. I just don't want anything to happen to you again."

Edward turned to see us and rushed back towards us with a pain filled expression on his tan face, "What the hell is going on? Winry! What are you doing?" She began to cry softly, "I don't want it to happen again, don't fight them Edward! They'll kill you, or try…like before…"

I wiped away a tear from her eye, gazing into her glistening pools, "Don't cry, its okay." I smiled reassuringly then looked up at Edward. He was pissed. Before I had time to react, his anger reached a boiling point as he threw his metal fist into my jaw. 

Winry's gasp was heard across the clearing, "Edward! Stop it!" She grabbed his arm attempting to hold him back once more, which gave me enough time to stand up and ready myself for a fight. "You wanna go, Eddy-boy? Then bring it on!" 

He shoved Winry to the side, "Get off, I already told you, this doesn't concern you, Winry!" I watched the impact of her delicate frame hitting the rough surface and the harsh tone of his voice left a depressingly upset look carved into Winry's features. 

Then, I looked up in time to see Edward's fist flying at my face again just in time to stop the blow, and throw a kick into his abdomen. "You bastard!" He cried as he rushed at me again clapping his hands together and pulling a spear out of the ground. 

I chuckled, "Do you honestly think that'll help?" As my hands fell to the ground as well causing a spear similar to Ed's to rise from the grass beneath our boots. "Let's finish this!" I shouted to the heavens. 

He smirked and charged at me, his spearhead aimed at my chest. I used the impact of our spears to throw him backwards into a tree. Then, took the moment while Ed was catching his breath to look over at my shining star. 

She sat under a tree staring at us with a look of horror and shock, her beautiful pools brimming with unwanted tears. Ed ran at me again this time free-hand. His fist met my stomach and I groaned at the pain before tackling him to the ground. 

"Wow, the enemy is near, ready for a fight, and instead, they fight each other." Vanity giggled as she stated a true fact. Edward and I barely heard them. They took that as the time to captivate Winry again. 

Truth slinked over to her and Vanity's gazelle like movements carried her above the ground over to the shading tree. "Why, greetings Winry." Truth exclaimed as her eyes glowed an off-gold shade, Vanity's playfully, gorgeous giggles were heard throughout the forest as her eyes then glowed a deep enchanting jade. 

Winry's frame sunk back against the tree; her throat closed up and the scream was lodged there, unable to escape. All she could do was sit and stare in shock at her opponents. At that exact moment, Edward dive bombed me into a nearby bush until I gasped, "No, Edward! They're going for Winry!" Then I threw him off of me. He couldn't comprehend my words at first as he jumped back on top of me and prepared a punch. Out of the corner of his topaz eyes, he saw Winry's small frame trembling as she yelped in pain. His eyes grew wide, "Winry…" He rolled off of me and staggered to his feet. I followed him as we rushed over to our crying angel…but it was too late.

Winry's small frame lay fragile and broken against the trees rough bark as she trembled. Her eyes were brimming wit unwanted tears as she moaned softly in pain. 

Vanity had disappeared, now only Truth stood smiling deviously at Ed. "Your little girlfriend isn't here any longer." Her voice was raspy and demon-like, "No not any more. You were too late, too bad for you!" She busted out into a hilarious laughing fit. 

Edward bent down and shook Winry crying out her name repeatedly. "Winry! Damn it Winry answer me!" Her eyes were closed and her body lay limp. Suddenly, her entire frame tightened and her muscles tensed up. 

Ed stared at her nervously, "Win…ry..? Are you, okay?" he reached out to shake her into consciousness, but her head shot up like a bullet; her eyes glowed purple. Just like Vanity. My blood boiled, "What the hell did your bitch sister do to Winry?" I shouted, grabbing Truth by the collar. She just continued to laugh uncontrollably before replying, "Watch." 

Winry stood up walking towards Edward, pulling out her wrench and nailing him over the head with it. "Ouch! What the hell Winry!" He said in return. She dropped the wrench, gripping her head as if it were in terribly awful pain and began screaming as if she were on fire. "No, no, no, no! Stop! Leave me alone!" She shouted as she sobbed uncontrollably. 

Ed wrapped his protective arms around her tightly, containing her, but her screams still broke the sound barrier. "Winry! Calm down! It's okay, I'm here. It's alright." He smiled at her reassuringly and attempted to soothe her, but her screams continued to flood our ears. Winry's frame shook wildly, trembling in pain. Blood began to run down her arms and legs as if some kind of invisible force was cutting her with a blade. She gripped her head tighter, practically pulling at her hair as tears shot down her cheeks. 

Then, Truth's laughter stopped and her eyes stopped glowing. Moments later, Winry's screaming ceased as she fell limp and unconscious in Ed's arms. 

Vanity reappeared in front of us staring us down angrily, both of the twins eyes began glowing as they spoke once again calm, and in unison, "See the power we posses? We can get inside you. Causing you internal pain," 

Vanity grinned darkly, "Or emotional, or physical, or we can make you kill yourself or anyone else. It's an extremely enchanting gift that we posses." 

Truth smiled now, but her smile was less inviting, and more psychotic. She possessed an evil aura full of bloodlust and hatred, "Yes it is. We are giving you the opportunity to give up. You saw what we could've done to your little girlfriend, Winry. We could've made her kill you._ All _of you. But we didn't. I don't know why, but Vanity decided to spare your lives. Now," 

Vanity pointed her index finger at Ed, "Give up and come with us and no one will get hurt." 

Ed's determination and anger got the better of his cocky-self, "Hell no! You do this to Winry then expect us to be okay about it! Fuck that!" He stared at Winry for a second before handing her to me, "Watch her. Please…" 

He stood up and walked over to the twins, "I'll kill you for what you did!" His hands clapped together as he slammed them to the ground forcing a spear out of the grass. His small body flew across the ground towards the twins. 

They sighed in unison then glared at Edward evilly, "Very well, if it's violence you want…but just remember, _you _chose this fate. For you _and _your friends." 

I turned to Abby and Al, "Come on, we can let Ed handle this, k?" Without any time for them to reply, I lifted Winry into my arms with ease and charged over to my sister and Al. "Let's get a head start, Ed can catch up once he finishes off these two." Al took off his head and bent down to Abby's level, "Get in, it'll be safer," Abby flashed him a caring grin before slithering into the suit of armor like a snake. 

Then, they rushed into the woods ahead of us. I treasured Alphonse. Whenever I couldn't, he was always there to look after the most important person to me, my baby sister, Abby. I smiled after them until they were out of my eyes' range before returning to reality. 

I laid Winry on the damp ground and shook her lightly, "Please Winry wake up!" After a few minutes her eyes gradually opened. "Shenjii…? What happened?" She held her head and stared up at me confused. I smiled knowing she was okay and helped her up to her feet, "I'll explain later. Right now, we gotta go."

Right as we were about to hide in the darkened protection of the forest willows, the twins appeared in front of us faster than a flash of lightening. "Not so fast, we are not yet finished playing." Their monotone laughter gained an evil and seductive edge to it. 

Soon, their eyes were crimson like the bloodshed they've most likely caused. Their calm child-like smiles were bloodthirsty grins, and their voices now sounded like a choir of devious angels. "We haven't had any _fun _yet." Their laughter rose again. "Come, Winry. We want to play again." 

They lashed out at the frightened beauty clinging to my sleeve from behind me, "Leave her alone! What did Winry ever do to you people anyway? Go attack Ed!" I grabbed hold of Winry's waist, preparing to dive bomb into the shadowing trees behind our enemies, but they were too quick.

One knocked me to the ground with one hit; the other tried to take hold of Winry, but she pulled out her wrench. Throwing it to the ground she laughed whole-heartedly before clapping her hands and preparing to drop them to the ground where the wrench laid, "You better run. I didn't want to have to use my alchemy, but I will if necessary!" Her face became serious as her hands began to journey to the ground. 

They backed away a few feet with worried expressions, "Did you know she could use alchemy, Truth?" Vanity whispered. Truth shook her head, "No, Envy never mentioned that!" As Winry's plan to side track the twins worked, it gave me time to get up and join her at her side. Winry shot them a sly smirk, "Heh, gotcha." Winking at her, I laughed at how her trick worked then rushed at the twins. 

They were prepared, "Not so fast!" Their eyes began glowing a radiant pink as they glared into my eyes. I began losing control of my body, falling to the ground and gasping for air, I lay motionless. Hearing her voice through my inactive ears, "Shenjii, what's wrong? What's going on? Stop it! You're hurting him!" Tears flowed around her words. They rolled their magical eyes, "Duh, that's the point. Say, Winry, do you want to see what it feels like too?" 

Their laughter left their lips again as their devious eyes turned a deep ruby once more. Al and Abby were no where to be found when my eyes scanned the horizon. I tried to scream, but it was lost the moment it was called upon. I attempted to reach for her, to protect her. But my legs were like stone, not even budging an inch. I was unable to help her. It was all up to her. _Where was Ed…?_

**K! There ya go! lol Please, Please leave me some reviews for this chapter. It's longer than others so it took longer to write...so if I get 10 reviews, I'll update this fic and TWO others right away! D No joke! Just tell me what other fics you want updated, and I'll do it! lol Thanks for reading**

**..:Meh♥:..**


	11. Till Death

_Chapter 11_

**First of all, I just wanna say, SORRY! lol I'm not trying to make lil Eddy-kins seem like a jackass…But it's the only way my story can pan out in the end. So again, sorry! I'm just kinda playin' around with the characters, ya know, experimenting so to speak. Lol So again, forgive me! (**

**Oh! And I'm so, so, so, SO sorry!! I know I've been lying.. lol Ya know? Saying "Oh if I get 'so many' reviews, I'll update!! I really did intend on keeping that promise!! But my computer has been freakin' messing up cuz my lil brother is.. er.. Let's just say a DEMON CHILD!! UGH!! Lol So again.. Forgive me.  
****  
This Chapter is dedicated to all of my loyal fans ;) that R&R! So, thanks again! I love you all! D **

Chapter 11  
"_Till Death…"_

_**Edward's POV:  
**_In an instant, the two small girls began to giggle wickedly before they vanished into thin air. I gasped in shock, my eyes widening, "What the…?" Then, a devious cackle rang out, filling my ears. I glanced around nervously, my golden eyes darting around in search of the voices' owner, "Who's there? Come out now, you co-" I was cut off as a fist met the side of my face, flinging me backwards into a tree.

I rubbed my bruising cheek with a groan, "Oh…Damn it…" Another laugh rang out. I scowled, "Envy, what the hell are _you_ doing here?!" He shrugged, sauntering towards me, "Hmm….well, I dunno actually. I was just ordered to distract you." A sinister smirk plagued his lifeless features. I staggered to my feet, "You won't touch Winry, not ever again! Got it?" I snarled, clenching my fists. Envy's devious laugh broke the sound barrier yet again. He took another step towards me, his eyes boring into mine with excitement and rage, "Is that a threat?" The mere thought repulsed him. He threw his head back as he heaved out a sinister cackle, "nice try Edward. But it's too late for the others. Truth and Vanity have probably already taken care of them." He rolled his eyes as if it meant nothing to him.

I felt the color flood from my cheeks as my jaw dropped, "W-what?! But how?!" I shook my head in disbelief. "You liar. They're fine, all of them." I felt my fists begin to clench once more at the false tone in my words. Letting out a deep sigh, I pinched the bridge of my nose in a desperate attempt to calm myself. My topaz eyes flew up to stare into the sky, hoping a savior would come to the rescue, to save the others, and if necessary, take me instead. All I can hope for is that Shenjii can handle his opponents, and protect Winry. _'Winry…_' The thought of her sent a strange, indescribable shiver down my spine.

I returned my gaze to the darkening sky above where the clouds slowly sauntered across the sky. Its ebony exterior caused the moon to glow an eerie pale against the darkness. Letting out a deep, haggard sigh, I growled under my breath, "If anything has happened to them, I swear, you'll pay." I muttered in a low, dark voice. Realization hit me all at once. There was honestly nothing I could do to save them now. I bowed my head, admitting defeat; my bangs fell over my eyes, shielding them from the world.

I heard his vicious cackle once more as he neared me, "Well, well. I never thought I'd see the day when the 'Great Full Metal Alchemist' admits defeat…smart boy." The grin lining his cheeks was evident in his voice. My fists clenched tighter. His cockiness was the one thing I hated most about the homunculi. Each one of them seemed to have so much more confidence than I did. And it always seemed to be my downfall. "I'll do…anything. Just don't harm the others." A smirk tugged at the edge of his lips at my plea. I felt like a complete failure. I couldn't even protect them. I wasn't there, and who knows what those psychotic twins were doing to the others… The thought caused me to wince.

The stinging sensation of fresh tears begging to be released, pierced the back of my eyes, but I choked them back easily. Tears were a sign of weakness. _'That's why Winry must cry so much._' I rolled my eyes before letting out a soft chuckle at the thought of the innocent, fragile beauty. I felt the fatigue return, realizing how weak she really was. She couldn't handle herself. And there was no one else to protect her. Unless… '_Shenjii…you stupid bastard. You better protect her until I get there…' _I thought. Gritting my teeth together, I muttered, "Why can't you just leave her alone?" I hadn't realized I was thinking aloud until Envy's buoyant laughter surrounded me, engulfing me in its evil intentions, "Edward, stop being so naive! As if I'd tell _you _anything!"

I growled under my breath, "Sure, sure." I muttered. I quickly clapped my hands together, "I'll just have to make you tell me." I ran my left hand down my right arm, summoning the metal blade to emerge. "Let's go!" I shouted, rushing at Envy.

Envy merely broke out into hysterics once more. "Oh Fullmetal, I thought you were admitting defeat? This is a foolish move on your part, pipsqueak, but alright, if you insist." Envy smirked, transforming into me with a laugh. The blade attached to his right arm shot out on command, "I've been itching to kick your little ass again for quite some time now." He dodged my attack easily, maneuvering his way behind me, holding his blade against my neck as he whispered against my ear, "_Just like old times, eh Fullmetal? Now what will you do?" _A smirk tugged against the edges of his lips before I grinned, quickly slicing my blade into Envy's abdomen. "That." I muttered, jumping away from the devious monster a few feet.

He winced in pain, but quickly recomposed himself. Suddenly, the sound of a young girl in agony's bloodcurdling scream filled our ears. Envy closed his eyes in pleasure; a sinister smirk traced his cheeks. I gasped, turning away from Envy in terror. "Winry..?" I couldn't help but mutter before Envy's fist met my cheek once more. "No, it couldn't be Winry." He saw the hope in my eyes as he threw himself on top of me with a wide-set grin. A gust of breath was released from my lungs at the sudden pressure of the homunculi's weight against my chest. Chuckling, Envy shrugged. "Winry's scream is much more…_thrilling_ than that." He laughed deviously, glancing back down at me, "I would know…Remember? Hehe…_I_ certainly do. How could I forget such a sexy captive? When my blade pierced her skin for the first time…" His smirk grew wider as he took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly. His fingers ran in circles against his lips, "…Just like Christmas." The wind sent a chill through the air as my anger grew. "You bastard!" I shouted, shoving Envy away from me. With a heavy breath, I lifted myself off the ground, shooting my blade at him in rage. The mere thought of Envy even near Winry filled me with an uncontrollable rage, and the worst part, was that he knew it. Winry was my weakness, and if he wanted to take me down, he would have to use her to his advantage.

Envy laughed, dodging my attacks with ease, "You know, _that_ might not have been her scream…but I certainly know how to make her wail…" He transformed into Winry, running his fingers down her chest seductively, "If you know what I mean…" He whispered in a sly voice. I growled, rushing at him once more, "Shut up!" I closed my eyes and struck out repeatedly with my blade. I hadn't realized my blinding mistake until his fist sent me spiraling backwards once more. I let out a moan in agony. He was stronger than before. Or was it that I was just weaker? It didn't matter. Either way, he was winning. These thoughts were the reason I was able to stand up once more, ready to fight.

Envy merely laughed, transforming back into himself. A plan formulated itself in his twisted mind before he nailed me in the face with a mighty blow, sending me spiraling backwards into an overly large boulder, overshadowing the hillside. I felt it crackle beneath my weight. "How do you hope to defeat me, pipsqueak if you can't even defend yourself?" He smirked at the sight of me slowly losing consciousness from the impact. "Alphonse…" I whispered in a soft mutter. An overwhelming feeling of guilt shot through me. How could I forget my own brother? Was he safe? I groaned. If they did so much as _touch _him, I'd kill them. At this moment, I knew that wasn't the case. Gripping at my gut where my opponent had first kicked me. "I'm not worried about defeating you…" I murmured. My side ached, causing me to groan once more. "I'm going to _destroy _you!" He let out a mighty cackle at my naïve words. I closed my eyes for a moment as I struggled to catch my breath. I could feel him drawing near, but I couldn't bring myself around to fighting back. My ponytail was suddenly intangled in his fingers as he pulled my head back. A fist met my chest, then a kick to my side. He laughed once more. I pushed his hand away, struggling to keep my balance against the boulder supporting me from behind, before Envy punched me in the temple, and I fell to the ground.

"This will be fun…" Envy cackled viciously. He slowly sauntered towards me with cruel intentions as he awaited my return to the world of consciousness.

_**Winry's POV:  
**_Their deviously triumphant laughter rang out all around me. I felt an empty, darkness surrounding me as I stared into their identical crimson pools. I couldn't look away. No matter how hard I tried to fight off their strange and unknown abilities, they easily conquered my struggles. An overwhelming stinging sensation began to form in the pit of my stomach. Spreading through my body, it was then that the true agony began.

Screams of terror and agony rang throughout the forest, filling my ears with ear-splitting horror. It was at that moment that I realized it was my own. I sunk to the ground, clutching at my head. Handfuls of golden locks poured over the palms of my hands as the band that once held back my long hair, had broken. The long locks flowed around my face, falling flat as if the pain clutching at my heart were killing it.

I hadn't noticed I was crying—once again, until the tears began drowning me. I choked, feeling the blood welling up in the back of my throat, just itching to be set free. My trembling lips widened as a deranged cough left my throat, along with the crimson tears. I winced at the new salty taste dissolving into my taste buds from the blood. Between the tears and the bodily fluids forcing themselves out passed my lips, I forced the words, "Please, stop." I knew it was no good, but I couldn't take this agony. It was as if pain had a voice, ringing in my ears, and drowning out all other sounds, turning them into an annoying buzz, or a strange mumble behind a vast wall. It was as if horror had a mask, shielding my eyes, and hiding all surroundings. It was as if torment smelled of a battlefield. All flourishing cherry buds in bloom, and sunflowers over a hillside, were beaten down into the earth by the race of war. Tears of blood and sweat filled my nostrils, blocking out any other scent. The salty smell of blood, the filthy smell of sweat, the strong, rotten scent of death, was all I could sense flowing through my nasal cavities and into my pulsating brain. It was as if these demons had daggers, digging deep within my subconscious and ripping through my soul—shredding it to bits.

My forehead hit the soggy earth beneath me as a new pain shot through my body. This time, I believe it _was_ a dagger. Blood poured out from my stomach as it pierced my skin. It was at that moment that my body began to burn. It was as if I were lit ablaze, sent into the ashes of fire and the bowls of hell. These fires were unbearable. I once again heard my terrified screams. Where was Shenjii? Abby? Al? Edward? Why weren't they helping me? Where they alright? Or were they already… The thought failed me. I could not imagine them as being dispersed from this earth and sent forever beneath the rocky soil. The thought sent shivers down my spine.

Suddenly, the pain became so unbearable, I couldn't think. I began clawing at my skin, in a desperate attempt to escape this hell. It was at that moment, the words left my lips. I wish they hadn't. But I knew not what to else to do, other than utter them. "Kill me…" I thought someone had listened to me; someone had heard my demand and followed through. Because at that moment, I felt another stab, this time to my chest, and I fell rigid in someone's eager arms. Unable to move.. Unable to think.. There was only one thought I could work up… _Please be safe…Edward._

_**Envy's POV:  
**_I quickly sprinted through the dense woods, in search of my previously captured damsel in distress. Another scream broke through the forest, shifting the trees. A smirk plagued my sinister features as I followed the direction of the scream.

Reaching the open field he had left the twins to do his bidding in, only moments ago, I stopped directly beside Vanity, "Truth, Vanity, what did you do to them?" A devious chuckle left my lips at the site of Winry's tortured frame laying limp in Shenjii's arms. Her small body was covered in blood and drenched in tears. Vanity smirked up at me, her eyes glowed an eerie scarlet, "Nothing too horrible. Just a little torture," she giggled, "what have you been up to? We've had time to bring both these weaklings to their knees. What spectacular news do you bring?" Truth asked sarcastically. I ruffled her hair as if she were just a young, naïve child. Knowing I was irritating her, I decided to take a hesitant step away—before she decided to have some _fun _with _me_ as well. "I took care of the Elric shrimp, but I'm not completely done with my fun yet. Hehe…Anyway, I'm suppose to get the girl and take her to our master."

Vanity shrugged, pointing one slender finger towards the limp girl in the trembling boy's arms. I laughed, shaking my head. She had misunderstood, this time, Winry was not my primary target. "No, I mean the _other_ girl. The young one? What was her name again…" I murmured, trying to remember her primary calling. It was at that moment when the young boy on the ground snarled, "Abby? You better leave her alone. I won't threaten you, it's pointless. I'm not as stupid as Edward. But I _will_ tell you this—stay the hell away from my sister!" I knelt beside him, resting a hand on his shoulder. I couldn't help but linger my hungry gaze on Winry's delicate body, laying motionless and fragile. My smirk widened unconsciously, my sinister gaze met the boy's once more, "Don't worry, kid. You just tell me where she and the younger Elric boy went and I promise, they won't be harmed. _Unless_ Edward decides to do something silly…" I chuckled, knowing the truth of every event that would happen only hours from now.

The boy growled in rage at my words, as if he didn't trust me. I didn't blame him, why trust a creature neither living nor of the dead? It only made sense to be disapproving towards me. "So what? Is this all just some kinda dumb ass _test_ for the Elric's or something?!" He shouted. I hadn't really thought about it. All I truly knew was that I was ordered to capture the small girl, I suppose her name was Abby from what this kid was spouting about, the younger Elric brother, and of course, the girl laying limp in the arms of another. The mere realization of this made my muscles tighten. "No, not quite. But whatever," My smile vanished. This was taking too much of my valuable time.

With a deep sigh, I grabbed the boy by the throat, and threw him a good few feet. The impact of his back with whatever rough surface he was forced upon was heard seconds later, but I paid no mind. I caught Winry before she fell the very few feet to this soggy earth. She looked so weak, so fragile. I sighed, forcing any thoughts of remorse for the delicate girl to the back of my mind. Scooping her up in my arms, I held her close, turning to face the boy across the field with a devious smirk, "Looks like in the end, the nice guy really _does_ finish last, eh?" I laughed. Nodding to Vanity and Truth, they both knew it as a silent instruction to finish off the kid while I made my escape, in search of my_ other _victims. Then it would be off to the Elric once more. "Watch out Abby… Alphonse… Here I come."

_**Alphonse's POV:  
**_I knew it was wrong to leave Winry and Shenjii all alone, but Abby seemed so fragile, especially compared to me, so I had to do what I could for her. She was so young, it seemed only right to listen to Shenjii, and run. I quickened my pace down the unmarked path through the dense trees. I wished we were anywhere besides the forest. It was so hard to tell where you were, everywhere you looked was trees and silence. No sign of life. No sign of safety.

I groaned unconsciously, not realizing I did it aloud. Abby pushed off my head to peer out, "What is it, Al? Are you okay?" Before it fell to the ground, I quickly caught my head and gasped. "Oh, yeah. Everything's fine. Sorry, I was just thinking." She smiled, resting her chin on her folded arms against the top of my chest, "Hm? Whatcha thinkin' about then?" Her curiousity was obvious with every word.

I laughed in embarrassment, "What about? Well, I guess…just everything that's happened lately. It seems kinda silly, but I can't help but keep worrying about those two little twins. They seemed about our age, didn't they? And yet they were so full of anger and evil…" I felt her breathe a heavy sigh. It was silence once more for quite some time. I imagine Abby was thinking about my strange thoughts. Then she frowned, "Yeah. You're right! Those poor girls…They don't deserve such horrible lives. They should be running around, and playing! Not killing people…" She bit her lower lip, sinking back down into my empty metal shell.

Only feet through the forest, she began to get tired, so I generously lifted off my metal head, and allowed her to rest inside me, "Just be careful not to touch my blood seal or my soul will be unable to stay attached to this body." Was my only warning, which she silently followed without questioning.

I couldn't help wonder what was now on her mind. She had grown so silent, so quickly. Was it something I said? I had probably upset her. Guilt flooded over me, "Abby? Are you okay? Did I upset you? If I did, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to." There was a shuffling sound within my empty shell that sounded as if she were pulling in her legs, hugging her knees to her chest at my words. "Nope, don't you ever worry about upsetting me, Al. I'm fine. Promise. It's just…" Her breath caught in her throat before she continued, "It's just the thought of those evil little girls…killing my brother, and the others…" She shook her head before resting it against my chest, "It's a troublesome thought. Sorry I brought it up." She giggled humorlessly.

We remained silent, but not for long. A strange figure stood casually leaning against a tree. "Who's that?" Abby asked, poking her head out from beneath my head once more. She lifted it slightly to get a better look of the dark figure, "Uh-oh, this could be bad, Al." I nodded nervously. No matter what, I would do what Shenjii had ordered and defend Abby no matter what. The figure uncrossed their arms and began sauntering towards us.

I came to a stop on instinct, "Are you ready, Abs?" I felt her slink her way out of my body until she was standing right beside me, "Yup! Let's do this!" She stated with a bright smile. I glanced behind the figure, back over to the tree. There, laying limp beneath the tree, was a small, motionless figure. I felt Abby trembling next to me, which was a sure fire sign that she had seen the body as well. I looked back at the creature coming towards us.

The figure sauntered a few more steps at a time, "Alphonse, I'm not here to fight. I'm here to…compromise. What do you say?" Abby gasped, tugging in fear at my shoulder strap, "A-Al…I think that's…" I didn't wait until she finished her murmuring babbles. I already knew who it was by the sound of his cocky, arrogant voice, "Envy." His gleaming smirk shone from across the forest until he was only mere inches from us, "Correct. Now how about that compromise?"

_**Edward's POV:  
**__**  
--OoXoO--  
**_…_Dark, devious demons haunted the young man that night. He tossed and turned in his unconscious state, fighting away the nightmares that struggled to prevail. An onyx veil of darkness overwhelmed him, dragging him into the grip of the night. Where the dead hung from raptures and the demons laughed viciously. Their gleaming pearls sparkling like daggers in the night…  
_

_Suddenly, in the world of dreams, Edward looked around, wide-eyed in terror. Everything around him was mystifying and horrid. Darkness shrouded him as he rushed along a paved path that suddenly came to an end. Sprawling in the darkness, there was a sudden light, calling out to the small child. He journeyed towards it; the darkness suddenly began to vanish--but only for a moment. For when he passed through the light, it was like a passage way to his deepest secrets, which were now his darkest nightmares. All around him, bodies fell to the soggy earth. Crimson tears fell from the sky and washed over the lands with blood. Ed's topaz eyes suddenly broadened more, his face faded to a horrified pale.__  
__"_What the hell?"

_He muttered to himself. It was as if he were reliving his nightmares all over again. Edward ran forward, dodging the falling victims as they fell into the crimson puddles across the fields, drenched in their own blood and tears. Ed shook his head wildly, holding his I steadily between two shaking palms. __"_No! Stop it! It's not my fault…" _Though, deep down, Edward knew the death and pain he caused to happen to the people closest to him, was not all his fault. Still, he felt guiltier than ever now that everyone was getting hurt, and his friends, and brother were being pursued by a dangerous band of deranged murderers. _"I'm so sorry…"_ He murmured into the darkness.  
_

_He shouted to the crying heavens above. He sobbed as the bodies continued to fall around him. Then, at that instant, he spun around to face a deep dark forest. Trees shadowed his short frame, towering high overhead. He staggered down the path, desperate to escape the torment of the innocent, and not so innocent, victims dying around him.__  
_"Envy? If you're here then get your ass out here now!"  
_He murmured with every few steps down the path. __Edward was desperate to find some form of __life, s__omething __living__ and breathing instead of dying and crying. Suddenly, two small voices were heard farther down the path. With a soft gasp, Edward rushed towards the disoriented voices_. "Hello? Is someone there? Where are you?!"

_Once he reached the end of the path, the owners of the voices were standing right before him. The color faded from his face once more as his eyes widened once again. With a fall of his jaw, the small boy suddenly realized who they were. _"Mother… Father..."_  
He took a hesitant step towards them. They were smiling that dream-like smile he had always imagined when thinking of them—just like they use to. He had always dreamed they'd be waiting for him and his brother in heaven--for the day they finally left this earth. But sadly, even Edward knew the truth. __They may very well be in heaven. __  
__But him? No. He would never experience the first step through those big, golden gates. Never feel the light fluffy clouds beneath his bloodstained feet. Never see his parents smiling cheerful faces as they came rushing towards him with open arms and tears of joy streaming down their faces. On the other hand, he _knew_ Alphonse would be allowed to soar the flying skies overhead after life on this earth. That was one reason Ed was not so eager to die. After this life, he would be forced to leave his little brother…forever. That was a fact. A fact Edward was not ready to face. Though at this moment, his brother was not his main concern. He could finally see his parents, standing there—right before his very eyes._

_He felt a smile trace his features, _"Is it really you?"_ He murmured, taking another step towards them. Then, suddenly a smaller figure began to form beside them. The frame of a small, innocent young girl began to form in his adjusting eyes. _

_The figure began to grow clearer as a flutter set off in Ed's stomach at the site. _"Winry."_ He stated with a brighter smile than before. _"You're alright! Oh, I owe Shenjii big time now." _With a light chuckle, Edward began towards them again until a smaller boy appeared behind Winry. His sad, doe eyes glanced nervously up at Ed's. Clutching at the hem of Winry's mini-skirt was his little brother. _"Alphonse!"_ Al's lips curved up into a playful grin at the sound of his brother's cheerful reply directed towards him. With a nod the small boy hugged at Winry's hem tighter. _

_Ed's gaze moved back up to Winry's as her smile grew, _"Hey Edward."_ Her small voice rang out, sending the fluttering in his stomach to soar. With a few more steps towards his family, it happened. There, right before his fragile eyes, a deep gash began to form in their chests as their smiles dispersed. Their screams filled the sound barrier, breaking Edward's heart in two with every passing moment. Blood flooded down their forms, drenching the earth beneath them before they fell, only inches from him. He was forced to watch the life fade from each and every one of their terrified eyes. _

_Ed couldn't move. He knew the stinging in his eyes very well; he was familiar with this feeling. It happened every time he forced away his tears. Only this time, he was going to let them come. But oddly, the tears never came. It was as if they completely stopped. He couldn't find them to sob out. His jaw merely opened, his eyes widened in terror, and he fell rigid to his knees in front of them.__  
__"Alphonse…Winry…Mother…Father… Please, don't leave me..." _

_He murmured. __  
__Then, the tears came, streaming down his cheeks. He screamed in agony as the pain ripped at his already torn heart. Who killed them? Why? What was going on? Questions circled in his mind. That was when he heard a strange shuffling behind him, deep within the forest. The site of them sent shivers down his spine, and another scream to emerge from his throat…  
_**_--OoXoO--_**

A gasp emerged from my lips. I groaned, rubbing my head in agony. All signs of the nightmares vanished as consciousness returned to me. I knew if Envy had wanted to, I would've been dead already. With a frustrated growl, I slowly opened my eyes to an extraordinary site. "Winry? What are you doing here? Are you alright..?" I asked in worry. Sitting up quickly, a sharp pain shot through my body causing me to wince. She gasped, grabbing my arm to help hold me upright. "Edward! I should be the one asking you if _you're_ okay…What happened to you?"

I looked away, not sure what was going on. Envy was gone, Winry was here, I'm alive…But where are the others? I met her gaze hesitantly, gripping my side. "Envy. I fought him. And obviously he won…Do you know where he went?" Winry's fragile, turquoise eyes stared down at me in confusion, "Envy? What do you mean? I haven't seen him. But I just got here. Shenjii was fighting the twins and he told me to run and to find you as soon as I could!"

I stared at her in shock for a moment. I couldn't believe that Shenjii had kept his word and looked after Winry, just as he had promised. I smiled, running my index finger down her cheek. "Well I'm just glad you're alright, Winry. But where's Al and Abby? Did they get away as well?" She giggled, resting her hand against mine, holding it to her cheek as she spoke, "So many questions. Calm down, Ed. Everyone's fine." She bit her lower lip nervously. "Um, Edward?" I raised an eyebrow, having never seen her acting so strange. There was something sinister about her. But at the moment, I was too exhausted to worry about it. "Yeah? What is it now, Winry?"

Two baby blue eyes met mine and I melted away as always. She smiled, resting her forehead against mine. "I love you." My eyes widened in shock. Winry was usually never so forward about things. I felt a blush tracing my cheeks as I struggled for the right words to reply with. "W-what?! Oh…Well, I…Um…"

She smiled at my awkwardness and leaned into me, running her index finger down my cheek and along my lower lip seductively. I could feel myself giving into her, but something was urging me to run as far away as possible from the woman I loved. Then again, something else was urging me to stay, and never leave her side. She lowered her lips until they were even with mine as she spoke softly, "Edward, I'm sorry for everything. I wish we could erase it all! I just want us to be…_alone."_

Uncomfortably, I slowly tried to pull away but failed miserably at the sound of her words. Opening my mouth to speak, I felt the words slipping away before I softly murmured, "What do you mean, _alone?_" I felt the blush tracing my cheeks deepen as I looked away, "Er, sorry Winry…But I, um..." She giggled at my embarrassment. I knew I must have looked like a confused, love struck puppy.

Suddenly, before I could even have time to react, Winry's arms tightened around my neck as she leaned down, crushing her lips against mine aggressively. I gasped, feeling a strange harshness in the kiss. It wasn't how I had imagined at all. I always pictured our lips meeting in gentle harmony. A harmony and understanding, where my sorrows would wash away in the melting moments our lips were forced together. This was nothing like that. Her lips crushed against mine with exaggerated force. But at that moment, it hadn't mattered. At this moment, she was mine, and that was all that mattered.

My fists unclenched as I slowly closed my eyes, leaning into the kiss, forgetting about everything else around us, until a familiar voice rang out from behind me. "Ed what the hell are you doing? And who's _that?!_" I quickly pulled away, breaking the kiss to face the owner of the voice. "Shenjii? What are you doing here?" I asked in confusion. "Where are the twins?"

Shenjii face fell. I could tell that he suddenly grew uncomfortable at my questions, "I'm not sure. Last I saw them, they were chasing after Abby and Al in the forest. I came in search of Envy…"

I staggered to my feet, helping Winry up as well. The confusion inside me was growing with every passing moment. "Wait, why were you going after Envy?" Shenjii tightened his hands into fists at my question. "…He appeared out of nowhere…And captured Winry. That's why I'm not beating the shit out of you right now for kissing her, because _that_ can't be Winry."

I felt the blush on my cheeks turn into a crimson of rage, "Then who is it?!" Quickly, I spun around to face the fragile girl. Her worried and heartbroken eyes locked with mine. "Edward, I'm scared. What's going on?" She backed away a few feet slowly. I didn't know what was going on, or who to believe. So quickly, I turned back to face Shenjii, "How long ago did you see Winry being captured?" I asked eager to find the truth.

Shenjii shrugged, "A few minutes maybe. And I know that can't be Winry because she was unconscious when Envy had taken her…The twins did something to her. I'm not sure what it was exactly, but they did it to me too. It was…_unpleasant._" A frown of disappointment traced his ever-guilty features. I could sense there was a hidden meaning in his words, but decided not to further press it.

I felt my fists clenching tighter before I turned to face Envy's sly grin. "Hey there, Pipsqueak." He chuckled. "Shenjii's pretty clever. I got your girlfriend, yet again! My, my you certainly are a terrible hero aren't you? Everyone keeps getting captured!" He cackled before taking a step away and grinning at me. "I hate to just 'kiss and go' Ed, it truly was fun. But I best be getting back to my job. I'm supposed to kill one captive, frame another, and just have a hell of a blast torturing the other!" With another laugh, Envy folded his arms across his chest. "Hmm…let's see. I can't quite remember exactly who each special friend I get to have some fun with…Aw hell! Let's just have an all out blast with this! I'll make it a surprise! So, Edward, I guess you'll just have to find out who the victims are later, right Shrimp? Hehe…" I growled, "Where the hell is she?! And where are Al and Abby? I swear if you hurt any of them, then I'll-"

Envy shrugged, "I honestly don't care what you'll do. Doesn't matter. Never works. Well, hasn't _yet_ now has it?" He smirked before a cackle left his sinister lips. I always hated Envy. Ever since the moment I met him. There was just something about him that always seemed to irk me, and now I knew what it was. His irreversible ability to piss me off. I growled under my breath, "Shut the hell up." I stated in a low snarl.

I turned to Shenjii who appeared to be just as enraged as I was. "Envy! Leave my little sister alone!" I don't know why it shocked me. It should have been an obvious reaction for an older brother with his young sister in peril. But for some odd reason, I didn't expect him to say that. I still believed him to be my opponent in the marathon against me as we raced to the finish line, to claim our prize—Winry Rockbell. Now, I knew for sure. Shenjii appeared to be more deserving of her love than me. Now, I detest him even more. His actions suddenly reminded me, "Where the hell is Al?"

Envy rolled his eyes as if we were boring him, "Ugh! What is it with you people and all your damn questions?" He shrugged before turning to leave, "If you want your lil' friends back, you'll have to seek out Scar. He has been trying to create a new Philosopher's Stone, and we need it, since _someone_ took ours." His evil gaze met Shenjii, "You'll pay for that, by the way." A smirk played Envy's bold features before he vanished, sprinting at an unbelievable rate through the tree tops. I gasped, "He wants us to find the Philosopher's Stone?" I glanced over at Shenjii. He was trembling with rage and sorrow, "Oh Abby…please be okay…" I felt a sudden pang of guilt. "Shenjii, don't worry. She will be fine. I promise, they all will." I forced a small smile, though my thoughts were elsewhere. In a far off land filled with worry for my innocent brother…And the poor, terrorized girl caught in the middle of this war for nothing more than a simple rock.

****

Duh, Duh Duh...lol Well there ya go. I worked especially hard on this!! Its 2:17am right now...your freakin welcome...lol my computer still keeps screwin up!! But I managed to complete this chapter, so PLEASE review.. I'm so tired...All for my loyal fans. bows haha lol jkjk Well, I hope you all enjoy it! And thanks again to those who have been patient, and sending me tips on how to make my stories more enjoyable for you guys!! Thank you all soo much for the support!  
I luv you all  
..:Meh:..


End file.
